Hide and Seek
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: After Blaine sings "It's Not Right.." Kurt runs off upset..a Gunman is on the loose in McKinley High. Can the New Directions and Blaine find Kurt and get out in time and in one peace? Set during Dance With Somebody. Warnings: Swearing, blood, slight gore, ANGST! lots of angst. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is my new story!**

**I would have updated it sooner, but The Land Of Stories came and...you know the rest.**

**Seriously, when the postman gave me the parcel I had to stop myself from screaming in his face...**

**If anyone else has read it and want to talk about it don't be shy! Just message me!**

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

Kurt was fighting to keep the tears from falling. He was currently sitting in the choir room at Glee practice, but this wasn't any ordinary Glee practice.

For starters, since Blaine found out about the texting marathon he shared with Chandler, Blaine has been avoiding him for the whole day, and now, sitting in the choir room, and his lover is singing a break up song to him. In front of everyone.

As the song came to an end, Kurt stood up and left the choir room, deciding to let the tears fall when he was sure no one could see them. He left his bag in the choir room, but had his phone in his trouser pocket.

Kurt walked straight through the crowd of students, hurrying to their locker to make it to their lesson before the first bell. Kurt didn't care right now, he had to fix his face, then put up his pokerface next time he sees's Blaine, or even the New Directions. He keeps walking, until he enters the toilets on the other side of the building.

He felt like he was walking in a trance, but it was clearing his head a bit so he couldn't complain. Thankfully, no one was in the toilets. He never really goes into the boys toilets, they always have the toilet sinks full of monstrous things, and toilet paper all over the floor, not to mention the smell.

Kurt went into a stool, flipped the toilet lid down, grabbed a tissue and cleaned the top of the lid. _Cleaning does help him clear his head_. He then plops himself down on the lid and begins to cry. _Was Blaine singing that song to break up with him? Surely not? But why was he singing it in front of the Glee Club? Was it to embarrass me and to show the world I was an awful boyfriend? _Kurt had so many questions he wanted, no, he needed answering. But not right now, Blaine can't stand the sight of me, and now he has all the New Directions on his side.

The final warning bell rang, Kurt ignored it. He remembered he left his bag in the choir room, so he wouldn't have any of his stuff, and he wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway with everything going on inside his head. Kurt hoped someone picked up his bag for him, because one, it was an expensive buy, and two someone might steal his money and iPod and dump the rest of the contents in the dumpster, or burn it like the jocks did in Freshman year.

Kurt continued to cry, but he eventually stopped when he heard some popping noises coming from the hallway outside the toilets. The noise sounded like firecrackers.

Bang….Bang…..Bang….Bang…

The banging noises were getting closer and closer, Kurt was only concentrating on the banging noise that he didn't hear the screams of terror over the popping noise.

Or was it…no, it couldn't be? Could it?

Bang….Bang…BANG!

The noise came right outside the door, there was the loud thudding of feet trying to run away.

Kurt heard the door to the bathroom be kicked open. Kurt stifled a scream in shock. He immediately looked to see if he locked the door. Yes, good. He then lifted his feet up off the floor and onto the lid, in case the intruder bent down and saw his feet.

Kurt had to cover his mouth in order to stop himself from crying out.

"I know someone's in here…" The voice said.

He could recognise the voice from somewhere, but couldn't think where…

While Kurt was lost in his thoughts, the door to the toilet stall was kicked open. Kurt screamed in shock. The gunman was wearing a mask to hide his face, and was wearing all black. He was wearing a backpack over his back, _filled with more guns and bullets most likely_.

The gunman looked at Kurt and smiled. Kurt had his arms wrapped around his legs, trying to make himself look really small, he had gone very pale, and had fresh tears glistening in his eyes.

"Well, well, I caught the fairy. Let's see if you can really fly and fly to heaven…or hell" The gunman laughed, Kurt's breathe hitched. The gunman raised his gun to Kurt.

"No, please! Please don't do this please-"

BANG!

* * *

**Sorry it sucked! It is only a prologue though! Next chapter will be longer!**

**Until next time**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**The response so far is amazing!**

**I was supposed to update last night, but with the shooting in Columbia I thought it wasn't right. I would like to pay my respects to the victims and those hurt in the shootings. RIP.**

**Mackenzie: No! *throws Klaine unicorns and rainbows at you***

**Janto-Klaine-Shipper x – aaah well we shall wait and see eh? I do have a tendency to do horrible things to our precious Kurtie *evil laugh***

**Everyone else, thank you so much for reviewing! I shall try and update each night by 9 (English time) I'm working on the next chapter now!**

* * *

**Hide and Seek Chapter 1**

Blaine had just finished singing "It's Not Right…" he closed his eyes to add effect to the ending of the song. When he reopens his eyes, he see's Kurt walking past him to the door, he can see the tears waiting to fall from Kurt's porcelain skin.

Blaine wants to go after him, but something in his head is stopping him from doing so. Next thing he knows, he is being enveloped in a hug by one, Rachel Berry.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I knew he was texting someone but I didn't think to tell you. I feel so awful and I'm such a bad friend and –"

Blaine stopped Rachel's' rambling by putting his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay Rach. I was bound to find out sooner or later wasn't I?" Rachel nodded. Blaine watched as Mr Schue left the room before saying, "Well then. I don't really feel like going to class so who wants to stay here and just chill?" Blaine asked the group.

He was met by cheers and whoops from the New Directions, most who had already stood up when the bell went, and sat back down to finish their conversations.

"I can't believe Kurt would do that to Blaine! That's such a bitchy thing to do." Santana said.

"Well, if I recall correctly, nearly everyone in this room has cheated on each other, especially you, so I don't think you can really talk Santana," Tina said matter-of-factly, earning a nod from Mike and Brittany.

Santana glared at Tina, replying, "Yeah but its Kurt! Come on, he's the Mother Teresa of the group, he – "

Look, lets not talk about Kurt and start talking on Nationals, okay. I'm sick of everything being about Kurt." Blaine said loudly.

Finn turned to Rachel, "You don't suppose it's another mistake like last time, remember the whole Fleetwood Mac Rumours thing." Finn whispered.

Rachel faced Finn, her face unsure, "I don't know Finn, I saw the texts, I- "

She was interrupted by screams outside the choir room. Puck walked to the door, when everyone heard sounds of gunfire. Puck turned back to the group with a scared expression all over his face.

"Lock the door Godammit!" Santana shouted at Puck.

Puck obeyed. Locking both doors and running back to join the New Directions. Everyone was standing from their seats, grabbing hold of the person next to them for protection.

"No don't lock the door! What about Kurt!" Finn shouted at Puck. Puck and the rest of the team had looks of guilt on their faces. No one moved.

Blaine was shaking, he ran to his bag, grabbed his phone, and made to call Kurt, earning in it going straight to voicemail. "Kurt! Pick up baby please!" Blaine pleaded.

"I think we need to stay away from the door, if someone were to look in through the window and saw us all just standing here they'd come right in and shoot us all." Mercedes said.

The group went to sit down against the walls next to the door, so they were hidden. Blaine kept redialling Kurt's number, begging for his boyfriend to pick up.

Blaine was filled with so much guilt. _If I hadn't have sung that damn song, Kurt wouldn't be somewhere out there, running from a guy with a gun, running for his life. Dear God what have I done…"_

Blaine didn't realise Brittany trying to talk to him. "It's okay Blainey, Dolphin will be safe, and he's kinda like a ninja. I bet he can walk through walls like a ghost." Blaine couldn't help but choke out a sob when Brittany said this.

"He always called me 'Blainey' when he wanted something." Blaine said in a sad voice.

"He still does, he's not going anywhere. He'll call you 'Blainey' by the time your 154 and living in a home." Brittany said seriously. Blaine didn't have the heart to tell her that people couldn't live to be 154.

There was absolute chaos outside. Most of the girls were crying into their boyfriends chests; while the boys were doing the best they could to console them. Santana and Brittany sat on each side of Blaine, Brittany holding one of his hands, Santana with her hand on Blaine's thigh, Blaine's other hand held his phone, constantly redialling Kurt, hoping, and praying for him to pick up, or somehow tell Blaine that he was okay.

About 10 minutes later, even though it felt like hours, the hallway was quiet. The New Directions didn't know whether to be relieved, or terrified. Relieved because they couldn't hear the screams of terror, and terrified to learn that it was quiet because everyone was dead.

Blaine was starting to hyperventilate after so much time had passed and he still hadn't heard from Kurt. He kept receiving pitying looks from the rest of the New Directions.

The students have already called their parents to let them know that they were safe for now, and the parents would keep calling them to update them on the situation outside of school. Apparently it's like a circus outside; a police tape is lined around the school, filled with a crowd of worried parents, TV Crew, and the Lima Police Department. Also Ambulance's were on standby.

Finn had the hard part of explaining to Burt what happened with Kurt, and how they keep trying to get through to him but with no avail. Burt was of course deeply concerned, but pledged that he would keep calling.

Minutes later, the door to the choir room is kicked open. The girls scramble into their boyfriend's laps. Everyone screams.

The shooter walks in to face the stricken students, holding an air rifle. He was wearing a gas mask to cover his face and hide his identity, and was covered in blood.

"Stand up." The shooter commands. The New Directions stand in front of the shooter so fast that they could have been dizzy from the motion.

"Now, you guys are going to be my hostages. If I hear any of you talk, or fight me, then you're going to end up dead, just like your fag friend I met in the boys bathroom…" The shooter said with a smile wide on his face.

The New Directions gasp, some of the girls start screaming, Blaine doesn't understand what's going on. All he knows is that his heart is beating so freaking fast, and he feels like he's falling. He feels someone grab him, but he's hit the floor already. He closes his eyes, the first thing he see's when he closes his eyes is Kurt.

* * *

**Don't worry guys, Blaine isn't dead! He just fainted.**

**Who should I kill off? I can't have a shooting fic without killing a few ND people; I don't like most of them so I'm fine with anyone!**

**I'm thinking Rachel first? I hate her, especially from stealing NYADA from Kurt.**

**And whats happened to Kurt? oooooooohhhhh**

**Anyways, till next time!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	3. Chapter 2

**Nice selection of victims for me! Thanks guys!**

**Scarletb123 – Mr Schue left the room! In the previous chapter I wrote "**Blaine watched as Mr Schue left the room before saying…" **Doesn't mean he's safe though ;)**

**Mackers1231 – haa! Kurt is in this chapter!**

**GleekyGirl11 – THANK YOU! Someone agrees with me that Rachel got everything!**

**Thank you everyone else! Keep reviewing your all fabulous!**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Kurt was starting to come to his senses. He felt numb. He tried opening his eyes, and then the pain hit him. He was lying on his front, on the disgusting floor of the boy's toilets. He then felt a horrible pain in his side, like someone stabbed him with a chainsaw, and pressed the on button, ripping his skin to pieces.

Kurt sat up very slowly, minding his side, he felt his jumper and it was all wet. He looked down and saw his jumper was red, and wet and sticky. He lifted up his jumper to inspect the damage. There was a hole in his side, where blood was spilling out at a fast pace.

Then everything came back to Kurt, _Blaine, crying, toilets, screaming, firecrackers, feet kicking against doors, homophobic slurs, gun...oh god he was shot?_ He was unsure about landing on his front. It was a good thing because the shooter couldn't see his face, and see that he was alive, and shoot him until he was dead. But then he wished he didn't because when he landed, he landed on his side, which had to be the same side as the gunshot wound.

Kurt was starting to feel more than he did before, and let out a pained gasp. Placing his hand over his injured side, he tried to stand up, but fell back down when more pain erupted in his side. He fell against the door of the cubicle, panting, he could feel sweat starting to form on his head.

Kurt then decided to crawl over to the paper towel dispenser; he reached with the opposite arm to his side, so the pain wouldn't be as much, and reached for some paper towels. He then went to the sink to wet the towels. He then proceeded to clean the blood from his side the best he could. It killed like a bitch, but it had to be done.

He managed to clean the area of the bullet wound. He sagged against the wall next to the sink, exhausted. He was starting to feel tired again, then he remembered the situation. There was a shooter in the school, he was killing students, he tried to kill him. He had to warn Blaine.

Kurt then remembered that he had his phone in his pocket. He reached in his pocket, he found his phone, but the screen was cracked, and broken beyond repair. Kurt could feel more tears fall down his face, _how many tears can he shed in one day?_ Kurt thought.

Kurt decided that he couldn't just sit there, he grabbed the rest of the paper towels and held it over his wounded side to stop the blood from leaving his body too quickly. Kurt used the sink to help him stand up. On shaky legs, he managed to get balance, and started limping to the exit.

Kurt was met by a sight that would haunt him forever. There was blood on the lockers, bodies of students and teachers on the floor, and folders and papers scattered everywhere, coated in blood.

Kurt resisted the urge to vomit. He had a goal, he looked both sides of the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. When he received the all clear, he used the lockers as balance to get to the choir room.

As Kurt was walking, he noticed all the doors of classrooms and offices were closed. _People must be in there. They might have phones._ Kurt limped over to the nearest door he could reach, he started banging on the door.

"Is anyone in there, please help." Kurt shouted.

"GO AWAY! HE'LL HEAR YOU AND COME BACK AND KILL US ALL!" he heard from the other side of the door.

"BITCH!" Kurt screamed at the door.

He carried down the hallway, he saw his French teacher lying on the floor, a pool of blood underneath her. He saw a few jocks, including Azimio, and Rick the Stick from the Hockey team.

He told himself not to look at the floor, and just keep looking forward until he reaches his goal.

As he was making his way through the corridors, he felt a hand wrap around his waist and another hand over his mouth. Kurt shrieked, both in pain and in shock. He was dragged into an office. Kurt was full on crying now, he was going to die.

"Sshhhh Kurt, it's us," the voice holding him captive said behind him.

The voice slowly took his hands off Kurt. When Kurt turned to see who it was. He was met by Mr Schue and Miss Sylvester.

"Hello Porcelain."

* * *

**Wow you guys! The reviews I received from the last chapter was amazing! Your all so awesome!**

**To thank you all for your kind reviews, I shall upload the next chapter TONIGHT!**

**That's right everyone! You're getting 2 chapters in one night!**

**"What is this sorcery?" You may ask. Well, I'm feeling a giving mood!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was more of a filler, on what our Kurtiekins has been up to! And YES HE'S ALIVE! REJOICE!**

**I haven't decided who to kill next, I'm writing this story as it goes along.**

**Keep reviewing and I shall see you all later!**

**Don't forget! TCA's tonight!**

**ALSO WHO'S WATCHING IT IN THE UK? COULD SOMEONE POSSIBLY MESSAGE OR COMMENT A LINK FOR IT? I will hug you!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	4. Chapter 3

**Told you I'd have another chapter!**

* * *

After the whole debacle with the Glee Club and seeing Kurt walk out, Mr Schue couldn't have thought it would get any better.

The glee club have made a mistake before about Kurt cheating. Honestly, he doesn't want to get involved in his students problems, they have to learn to overcome them. But that doesn't mean that he has his own opinions which he will tell Emma or Shannon.

He left the choir room and headed for his office, passing Sue.

"Oh hello William, might I say you have the worst head of hair ever. Seriously, grass is more appealing at the moment." Sue passed him and went into her office.

Will had had enough. He was sick of all the hair jokes Sue would make up of the top of her head. Will followed Sue to her office, ready for the showdown. He was not expecting Becky to be standing next to her desk, with a fierce look on her face. She's definitely learnt from Sue.

"That's it Sue! I've had it up to here with your jokes. I mean, hair jokes were two years ago? Is that the best you've got? Try and think of something new instead of using old jokes – "

Will was interrupted by screaming. Sue got up off her chair. "Damn kids, can never shut them up-"

Suddenly, a student falls on the ground in front of them. The boy looks like a freshman; he has a pool of blood trailing from underneath him. The teachers then learn what is happening.

Sue locks her door and pulls down her blinds for her window.

"Damn Figgins, I told him I should have kept my Anderson shelter in my office." Will said. She grabbed hold of Becky. She then lead them to the bookshelf proceeded to drag the shelf across the floor, behind the shelf was a door. Typical Sue.

"We will hide out in here until the coast is clear." Sue said. She opened the door and pushed Will and Becky in, then closed the door.

They were in there for what felt like ages. Suddenly, they heard shouting coming from outside in the hallway. They were surprised they could actually hear it behind 2 closed doors. The voice was very familiar.

"I think that's Kurt, I'm going to go get him." Will said urgently.

"I'll come too, Becky, stay here okay?" Sue said to Becky. Who nodded eagerly.

Will peeked his head around the door to make sure it was safe. He saw Kurt holding himself up with the lockers while making his way through the hallways. Will wasn't thinking, he realised that he grabbed Kurt around the waist and put his other hand over his mouth to avoid Kurt making a scene.

He could feel Kurt wince, as if in pain. He dragged Kurt into the safety of the office.

Kurt could have cried with joy when he saw the faces of his glee teacher and his ex cheerio coach.

"God Kurt, your hurt!" Will said panicked. He gently placed Kurt on the swivel chair behind his desk.

"Let me take a look at it," Sue said. She grabbed the First Aid kit from the bottom of the draw. She opened the box and pulled out some alcohol wipes and some bandages.

"Yeah that bullet is in there pretty good porcelain, all I can do is clean it up a bit more and put a few bandages over it." Sue said caringly.

Kurt winced when pain radiated through his body. He wasn't feeling quite as lightheaded as before, maybe because he was sitting down. He was starting to feel a little sick though. That can't be good.

"I'm trying to get to the choir room, I need to find Blaine" Kurt rushed out.

"I'll come with you Kurt; I need to make sure your safe." Will said.

"Kurtie?" Becky popped out from behind Sue's secret door.

"Hey Becky" Kurt said earnestly.

"I'll take Becky and we'll get out to safety. We'll send the police in. God knows what's taking them so long." Sue said. She led the group out of her office.

* * *

They parted ways, Sue and Becky going the complete opposite way.

"Do you need help walking Kurt?" Will asked.

"No I think I can manage for now Mr Schue." Kurt said.

They were on their way to the choir room, when they passed the emergency exit. Will eyed the hallways to the choir room, to the exit. Before he made up his mind.

"Come on Kurt, let's get out of here. You need help." Will said while trying to drag Kurt towards safety.

"No! Mr Schue I have to find Blaine. Mr Schue let go of me!" Kurt ripped his arm out of his teachers grasp.

Mr Schue looked at Kurt, "I'm sorry," before running for the exit.

"COWARD!" Kurt bellowed. He watched tearfully as Mr Schue left him in the hallway.

He really was by himself now.

* * *

The first thing Blaine noticed when he woke up was that he was sitting on a chair. He realised that the gunman had the New Directions sitting on chairs in a circle, with the gunman standing in the middle of them.

"Now, I'm sure your all familiar with the game Russian Roulette?" The gunman could clearly see from the shocked looks on the student's faces that yes, they did know.

"We are going to have a little fun! If you move from your chair, or run away, I will kill the first person I lay my eyes on."

Sugar began. "excuse me Mr Shooter, but your being a real asshole, I mean, you kill Kurt and the rest of the school, I for one think you've been playing too many video games and should concentrate on getting a life - "

The gunman gave her a look, before pointing his gun at his prey and letting go of the trigger.

The New Directions watched as Sugar fell back on her chair, landing on the cold hard floor, a bullet through her head. Everyone sat there, stunned and in shock.

"Any other objections? No? Well then let the games begin."

The shooter pointed the gun at Finn…click.

He pointed it at Joe…BANG

Quinn…BANG! She fell backwards.

Sam…click

Mike…BANG

Tina…click

Mercedes…click

Rory…BANG

Rachel…BANG

As soon as the gun was pointed to Blaine, he lost it.

"Just kill me okay? You've killed the love of my life already and now I have nothing left to live for. So do it, kill me." Blaine closed his eyes, waiting for the impact of a bullet to pierce his flesh.

But it never came. Instead he heard a familiar voice screaming his name, a shot ringing out, and someone falling on top of him. The familiar scent filled Blaine's nostrils, vanilla and strawberry, only one person he knows smells so divine.

He opened his eyes, and was met by the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen, they were blue, green and grey at the same time, they were filled with love, but they were also filled with pain and suffering.

* * *

Kurt heard the gunshots ringing out. He followed the sound of the shots. He was eventually lead outside the choir room. He heard his Blaine screaming, "_Just kill me okay? You've killed the love of my life already and now I have nothing left to live for. So do it, kill me"_

Kurt was running on adrenaline. He ran as fast as he could with a bullet in his side, to see the gunman facing the gun at his dear Blaine. Kurt screamed his name, and ran in front of Blaine hugged him. A shot rang out. Kurt could feel something ripping into his back, the impact making him fall on top of his love.

Kurt felt Blaine move him, so he was lying in Blaine's arms. He looked into a sea of beautiful hazel eyes, he kept staring into those eyes, they were keeping his mind off the pain. It was then he realised that Blaine was trying to talk to him.

"Why would you do that Kurt? God you're so stupid!" Blaine was shouting, not at Kurt, more to himself. Blaine was giving him small kisses on the forehead.

Kurt moved his head to find the shooter on the floor, with Sam and Puck on top of him, beating the crap out of him.

Finn was slowly and shakily making his way over to Kurt and Blaine.

"B-b-blaine…" Kurt couldn't make his voice go above a whisper.

"Yes hon," Blaine said.

"I-I-I didn't c-ch-cheat on y-you."

"I know baby, and I'm so sorry! This is my entire fault". Blaine was full on sobbing now.

"I have nothing, nothing, nothing, if I don't have you." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

The girls were huddled behind Blaine, silently sobbing, at the loss of their friends, and having to witness another original member die, especially a cared and treasured member.

Blaine could feel Kurt's body sag on top of him. _No…NO!_

"NOOO!" Blaine sobbed, clutching tightly onto Kurt.

The paramedics came in then, they tried to pry Blaine away from Kurt.

"Son, there's a chance we could save his life if you let go." A young paramedic said.

The remaining New Directions were already beginning to lead out. Blaine didn't want to leave Kurt, but knew he didn't have a choice.

The police came in next, as the shooter was being placed on a stretcher, they put handcuffs on him, restraining him against the bed rail.

Blaine couldn't look at the bodies of students he shared classes with. He walked past the girl who always had food in her teeth. He walked past Brett, the class clown. All these people, no kids, were taken from life, taking away with them so much talent.

He then immediately thought of Kurt, and started sobbing onto Finn's arm, as he couldn't reach his shoulder. Finn grabbed Blaine around the shoulders and pulled him into a half hug, while walking out to the exit.

Blaine saw daylight, what he saw ahead of him was carnage. More paramedics ran up to them, to check of he was okay and wasn't hurt. He was going to ask them if they could mend a broken heart. _No Blaine, Kurt will be fine._

Next, Blaine was engulfed in a hug from Burt Hummel. Next Carole, who then went straight back to Finn, smothering him with kisses and keeping hold of him and not letting go.

"Where's Kurt, where's my boy?" Burt said, with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Blaine see's a stretcher coming out from the school. Everyone follows his trail of sight and see a stretcher with a body bag on top being rushed out of the building.

Blaine could feel his heart had stopped. He watched as Burt ran to the stretcher, shouting Kurt's name.

* * *

**OOOOOOOHHHH DRAMA! IS IT KURT?**

**RIP to Sugar, Joe, Quinn, Mike, Rory and Rachel. I chose Sugar Rory and Joe because their characters are getting a bit boring now.**

**Quinn and Mike because, well, I don't know why**

**And Rachel, you all know I hate her :P**

**So come on, BRING ON THE HATE! Don't be too harsh on me though!**

**Remember, this is fiction! So the real characters are very much alive! :P**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	5. Chapter 4

**Longest chapter! WOO!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Will sprinted to the emergency exit; he was only a few steps away from freedom from this hellish nightmare. He did feel bad for leaving Kurt, and he did seem like a dick, but in situations like these, it was all about survival of the fittest, and Will knew that sadly, Kurt probably wouldn't last much longer. After being shot in the side, what about 10 minutes ago? He's bound to go soon. _God what the hell am I saying? That's one of my students!_

As soon as he ran outside, he could smell the fresh air, _freedom_. Suddenly, he had dozens of S.W.A.T team officers pointing guns at him and shouting at him to freeze. Will saw this happen in movies, so he put his hands up in surrender, _wait, I've done nothing wrong? Apart from leave a student to die…_

"Please! I'm a teacher!" Will shouted across to the officers.

When he walked forward, he was soon bombarded by TV Presenters and cameras in his face, not to mention panicked parents, asking if he had seen their children.

_Children…who would do something like this to children?_

Will was ripped out of his thoughts by no one but Sue Sylvester running over to him.

"Where is Porcelain?" Sue said her tone and facial expression serious.

Will just stood there, a blank expression on his face. Suddenly, Will was consumed by guilt, _WHAT THE FUCK HAD HE DONE!_

"No, he didn't!" Sue asked, devastated.

"No…I…." Will didn't know whether he would live another second once he told. But it had to be done. If Kurt was still alive, the whole school would hear about it, then he could say goodbye to his job and his reputation.

"I…left him" Will finished quietly.

Sue just stood there staring at him for a second. Next thing Will knew, he was lying on his back on the ground, with a splitting pain on his nose. Sue had punched him.

"HOW DARE YOU – " Sue bellowed, earning the attention of many parents, including one Burt Hummel.

"YOU LEFT AN INJURED STUDENT TO DIE! WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?" Sue screamed.

Will was standing up at this point. Burt decided to step in between the two of the quarrelling teachers.

"Sue, this isn't helping the situation at all, we need to unite – "

Sue interrupted him, "you don't even know what he has done. Then you will definitely change your statement…"

"Well what did he do to deserve feeling the power of your fist?" Burt chuckled.

Will gave Sue a look, pleading her not to tell his secret.

"He left your injured son to find Blaine and the others. He left your son to either bleed to death or get shot again by the shooter." Sue said sympathetically.

Burt was silent for a second, looking straight at Will. Suddenly, Burt pounced on Will, tackling him to the floor, sending punches mainly to his face. Will just lay there, this is the least he deserves.

Burt is pulled off by Carole and Sue. Burt was being calmed down by Carole. Most of the parents, especially the parents of his glee kids who knew Kurt had disgusted looks on their face.

Will couldn't take the looks anymore, so he ran. Ran away from the school, away from the stares, away from his problems, and ran away from hell.

* * *

Burt was sitting in Hummel's Tire and Lube, enjoying a nice cup of coffee. Life was going great, perfect wife, perfect family, being an official congressman, Carole's pay rise, Finn maybe going to LA with Puck (he was worried, but he trusts Finn) and his boy Kurt getting into the school of his dreams, and living in the city of his dreams. God, Lizzie would be so proud at how the Hummel men were today.

His break finishes in 2 minutes, so Burt decides to start early. He starts changing the oil in a truck he received this morning. The radio was playing in the background as per usual.

There was silence from the other workers when the news reporter spoke through the radio…

"_BREAKING NEWS: William McKinley High School is under attack from a crazed gunman. It is thought more than 100 students are trapped in the school. Parents of students are advised to stay away from the school. Repeat, parents stay away from the school. Students who got out of the school will be transferred to local schools in the area and in Westerville. More on this story shortly."_

Burt's heart stopped. He knew what a heart attack felt like, but this pain felt like someone was ripping his heart out with their bare hands. His son's might be in the school.

"Gary I need you to cover for me" Burt shouted as he raced to his truck. To hell with the report, he was going to find his sons. Before he started the truck, he dialled Carole's number and put it on loudspeaker so he could drive and talk.

"Hello?" Carole answered.

"Honey, I need you to get to McKinley-"

"Burt I'm working right now, is there some-"

"There's a shooting at our son's school, I'm on my way to the hospital to pick you up."

Carole choked a bit when she heard those sentences that she thought she'd never hear. "Okay, hang on I'll be waiting for you at the front entrance" Carole said hurriedly.

Next thing the Hudmels knew, they were trying to park the pick up outside the school.

"Goddammit, it looks like a fuckin' circus, it's like entertainment for these people isn't it?" Burt said angrily to himself. "Screw this," Burt parked his car in the middle of the road a few seconds down from the school, he and Carole raced to the front of McKinley. He saw Brenda Jones, Mercedes' mum.

"Have you heard anything?" Burt asked desperately.

"I had a call from Mercy, she said their safe in the choir room, and the door's locked." Brenda said.

Burt and Carole breathed a sigh of relief. _Their children are safe. _Sue comes running up to them.

"Mr Hummel, you are not going to like what I have to say, but I'm going to say it quickly so I can get it out of the way. Kurt is injured; he was shot in the side. He said he walked out of Glee practice because of a disagreement with the club and an argument with other gay. He went to the boys toilets, but the shooter went in and shot him in the side. When we found him stalking the hallway, we brought him into my office and I bandaged his side the best I could. He was determined to go and be reunited with his Glee mates though." Sue finally learned to breathe.

Burt froze in his place. Carole had a hand to her mouth, tears streaming down her face. That's the first sign of emotion she'd shown since she found out about this whole mess.

"Was he, um, what kind of err shape was he in?" Burt stuttered.

"He was very pale, he could barely stand by himself, he had to use the lockers and the walls for balance. He's very stubborn though Burt, he will be fine" Sue said with as much confidence as she could to raise Burt's spirits a bit.

* * *

She had heard about what had happened when the late Mrs Elizabeth Hummel had died. She actually went to school with Burt Hummel and Elizabeth Parsons. High school sweet hearts, as soon as they lay eyes on each other. They had little Kurt shortly after Graduation. When Lizzie got into that car crash that fateful night, it broke the Hummel's beyond repair. Many people in the community and the neighbourhood left food on their doorstep and cards sharing their deepest sympathies for the heartbroken Hummel's.

She never saw the Hummel's again after that. Until 2008, when a small boy who couldn't be more than 11 walked into the halls of McKinley. Three thoughts went through Sue at that moment, _1. He is going to get murdered here for what he is wearing. 2. She was tempted to go up to him and say Middle School was just down the road. And 3. She knew that hairdo and bowtie's from anywhere. Kurt Hummel._

Since that day, Sue did everything she could to watch over little Kurt Hummel. She watched him grow into a tall and slim boy (Sue liked to think she helped with that after his stint in the Cheerio's).

So here she was, bringing more heartbreak on the eldest Hummel man. _When I get my hands on that bastard with the gun, I will castrate him, put the remnants in a blender, and make him drink it. Then she would punch him to death._

* * *

Carole had a firm death grip on Burt's hand. They must have stood there a good 15 minutes, though it felt like hours.

Finally, the door burst open, revealing some of the Glee Kids. They were clutching each other, but as soon as they saw their families, they sprinted into their warm and comforting arms.

Burt and Carole waited for their boy's to come out alive and well, well besides Kurt. Burt saw Amanda and Michael Anderson running up to them.

"Have you heard anything?" Michael asked.

"Some of the Glee Kids have come out now. We're still waiting for our boys and Blaine and a few other kids." Carole said sincerely.

They waited together, the two families, who got to know each other over a dinner organised by one Kurt Hummel. It was a bit awkward because the families didn't have many things in common with each other. But they still enjoyed each others company.

Suddenly, they saw Finn and Blaine walking out together. The Andersons and Carole called out for their boys to come over. Burt tried to look behind the boys to see if Kurt was following slowly behind.

More policemen and paramedics ran into the school now.

The boys ran over to them. Blaine was hugged by his concerned parents. Finn was being comforted by Carole, he was rambling on about beating the shooter after what he did.

Blaine went to Burt next, and Burt engulfed him into a fierce hug.

Burt let go of Blaine and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Where's Kurt, where's my boy?" Burt begged.

Blaine's eyes filled up with tears as he turned around and saw a stretcher being brought through the main entrance doors.

Dread coursed its way through Burt. He stumbled straight to the stretcher, shouting for his boy's name. Hoping and begging for Kurt to pop out of the bag, yelling 'Surprise".

Burt stopped when he was in sight of the stretcher. He gave the carriers of the stretcher a pleading look. They opened the bag a small bit, just so Burt could see the victims face.

Burt looked at the face and cried out in relief. It wasn't Kurt. But the face of the victim will haunt him for the rest of his life.

He turned around to Blaine, when he heard the boy call Kurt's name at another stretcher coming out of the school. Burt ran with Blaine over to the stretcher to see Kurt with an oxygen mask over his face, and was holding onto consciousness.

"Kurt, hold on okay. Please" Burt pleaded to his son. His only blood left.

"Are you the kid's father?" One of the paramedics asked as they began loading Kurt into the ambulance.

"Yes, yes he's my son" Burt said without looking at the paramedic, he had his eyes trained on his son.

"He's a real fighter this one, if you want to ride in the Ambulance with him we need to leave now to save your son's life".

Without thinking, Burt stepped into the ambulance.

"Drive to the hospital and I'll meet you there!" Burt called to his family.

He saw Carole drag Finn and Blaine to the direction of the car.

Burt settled himself in the seat next to his boy. Burt reached for Kurt's hand which didn't have the IV hanging out.

"Dad?" Kurt called through the oxygen mask over his face.

"I'm right here son, I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again." Burt said.

Throughout the trip to the hospital, Burt had a death grip on Kurt's hand, and refused to let go of it, he told Kurt stories of when he was younger and with him and his mother, to try and keep the boy conscious.

As soon as they got to the hospital, Kurt was wheeled away from him into the Emergency Surgery part of the hospital. Burt had many memories with this waiting room. How there was a door blocking his way from reaching the person he loved. A door that told on one side whether loved ones would survive or not.

His boy was strong. The one thing that comforted him was that his son was alive. He'll recover.

Because he's a stubborn little brat. And that's what Burt loves about him most.

* * *

**Tears! So I didn't kill Kurt. We can all rejoice now!**

**I can't be bothered to write about the families of the deceased characters, because it's really a Klaine fic, so I don't want any interruptions!**

**(We get enough of interruptions from other characters *cough* finchel *cough then pukes*)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	6. Chapter 5

**So, I am currently watching the Olympics Opening Ceremony and tbh, I was 50/50 on the whole thing.**

**First, the scene looked like it was out of a scene from The Lord of The Rings. I was waiting for Bilbo or Frodo to jump out from the shire.**

**Then we had the massive Voldermort (which was awesome), Mary Poppins (which was also awesome) and the kids jumping around on the beds.**

**The highlight was Mr Bean! As a Londoner, he was pretty shweett!**

**Anyway, back to the fic, so I gave myself a few days off…my bad.**

* * *

The car journey to the hospital was quiet. Both Finn and Blaine were still shaking with fear after the days events. Carole didn't know how to talk to either of them. First, Rachel was dead, Finn must be heartbroken. And Kurt has been shot twice, and is barely hanging onto life.

_No Carole, stop. Kurt is strong; he will make it through this. We all will. God I wonder how Burt is holding up?_ The Hummel men have hated hospitals ever since Burt's late wife. Turns out, spending a lot of time in one place makes you resent it.

Carole parked the car in the car park at the hospital. Blaine had opened the door when Carole had barely just stopped the car. She watched as he sped for the Emergency Room doors.

She took Finn by the hand; she wanted to cherish the moment, because her baby boy was almost killed today. Finn was still seeing but not really seeing. He was like his nickname Frankenteen. He was just emotionless. They made their way to the emergency room doors.

* * *

Blaine was getting impatient in the car on the way to the hospital. He wanted to see Kurt now. He had to apologise for being such an asshole. He still blames himself, if he hadn't have sang that stupid, upsetting song to Kurt, in front of the Glee Club, Kurt wouldn't have walked out upset and gotten shot. He should have been safe for a little while longer in the Choir Room with his friends, hanging onto Blaine as if their lives depended on it. Blaine may seem selfish, but it's true. It's his entire fault.

Carole had barely parked the car before Blaine opened the door and sprinted to the doors, where he would see his Kurt.

He got to the reception desk, a bored looking young woman who was popping her bubblegum in Blaine's face, sat at the desk.

"Kurt Hummel, where is he?" Blaine spoke hurriedly.

The receptionist stared at Blaine before saying, "Are you family?"

"No, I'm his boyfriend," Blaine said, not caring what she cared.

She just stared at him like he was a rat brought in from the sewers, a look of disgust on her face.

"I can't tell you anything unless your family."

As she said this, Carole and Zombie-Finn came into view.

"That's his step mother over there. Please tell us something." Blaine begged.

"Go and sit over there in the waiting room, I will find someone to talk to you," the receptionist said looking at Carole, who came over to the desk.

"Thank you. You know, you should be doing your job properly, I'm sure you heard about the shooting right? Well maybe you should show some respect young lady." Carole said sternly.

The receptionist rolled her eyes before going back to her game of Solitaire on the computer.

"And now we wait?" Blaine asked Carole, looking like a frightened kitten.

"Now we wait."

* * *

Burt was getting restless; his boy was brought into surgery almost 3 hours ago! He got a text from Carole, saying the 3 of them were waiting on the waiting room by reception, as they weren't immediate family they couldn't join him.

During the 3 hours Burt sat there, waiting on his sons' fate, he remembered all the times he had with Kurt and his mum.

He remembers Lizzie telling Burt that she was pregnant shortly after Senior Year. He remembered holding Lizzie's hand as she conceived Kurt. He remembers comforting his wife after being told that his son has Chronic Lung Disease, caused from being born premature, watching his son breathing through a mask for around 26 days, knowing he could do nothing to stop his child from going through this. He remembers when Kurt was taken off the oxygen, and the tiny, tiny baby was placed in his arms.

When Burt saw those blue/green/grey eyes open and look directly at him, Burt's heart swelled and his eyes watered.

"I'm not going to let anybody hurt you, ever. I'm going to protect you from all the bad things in the world. You are my son, and I love you." Burt was full on crying now. He kissed his fragile son on the forehead before passing him to Lizzie.

Burt's thoughts were interrupted by a doctor trying to get his attention.

"Mr Hummel?"

"Yes, how is he? When can I see him? Is he-"

"Mr Hummel, please sit."

Dread filled Burt. His brain finally processed what he needed to do; he was finally seated and waited for the doctor to continue.

"Kurt was brought in suffering two gunshot wounds, one to his side, and the other to his back. We successfully patched him up, and he is waiting to be taken to his own room where we will set up a blood transfusion for him. We are a bit worried about how close the bullet was to his spine, but we won't know anything till he wakes up." The Doctor said.

"So he's going to be okay?" Burt asked cautiously.

"As far as I believe, he's a strong kid Mr Hummel. He is under an induced coma, so his body can rest after the trauma that has been done" Burt nodded. "Okay, well I will lead you to his room now, if you'll follow me."

The person lying on the hospital bed was definitely not his son. Did the doctor bring him into the wrong room by accident? Burt looked closely at the figure in the bed, which was a greyish colour, almost translucent skin tone which helped him blend in with the hospital sheets. The figure had deep dark circles under his eyes. He was wearing a cannula to help him breathe if he was having any difficulty. He had a needle in his vein on the back of his hand, pumping blood into his body.

Burt looked and saw it was his son. He looked like shit, but he was alive. That's all that mattered. He sent a text to Carole, telling her the room number. He then grabbed his son's hand and started to cry. His cries turned into sobs. Until Carole and the boys came in. She dragged Burt out of the room and sat him on the chair outside.

"I failed him Carole. I failed my son!" Burt cried.

"Honey what are you talking about? I thought you said he was going to be okay?" Carole asked, concerned.

"I promised him when he went through all that shit when he was a newborn that I would protect him! I would protect him from the horrors of the world. But I failed. I failed to protect him from the bullies, and I failed to protect him from this!" Burt was now sobbing into his wife's shoulder.

"Now Burt, it is definitely not your fault. Okay? Now stop, your boy needs you now." Carole said earnestly.

Burt gave a quick nod, before pulling himself back together again, and entering Kurt's room, he wasn't there for Kurt in those dark times, but he was sure as hell being for him now.

* * *

Blaine thought he was going to start convulsing as he waited in the waiting room to learn of the fate of his boyfriend. His knee was bouncing up and down at a fast pace, and he was burning a hole through the hospital wall directly in front of him.

He was remembering the time when he first told Kurt he loved him in the coffee shop. Kurt was gushing about New York, which was adorable because it's his boyfriend. If it were anyone else, Blaine would have been consumed with jealousy, and would probably have thrown his coffee in their face.

Burt Kurt has this thing about him that makes the traits he has seem annoying, when actually their so adorable.

For example, Kurt has the tendency to roll on his stomach and stretch out on his bed like a starfish, many times ending in punching Blaine in the face in the process. Kurt would apologize profusely, but Blaine would just laugh and grab Kurt's face into a kiss.

Carole was shaking Blaine out of his day dream, "Kurt is going to be okay! Burt texted us his room number". As if struck by lightening, Blaine and Finn both shot out of their seats and ran to the elevator.

When they opened the door to the hospital room, they saw Burt, crying hysterically over Kurt. Carole squeezed past the two boys, and dragged Burt outside, closing the door behind her.

Finn was the first to go up to Kurt, "Hey dude, I know you can't hear me because your in one of those cool coma things, so you won't hear me when I say this to you, you look like shit and your hairs a mess." Finn chuckled. Blaine did not. Unfortunately, Finn compensated sadness with humour, and Blaine was not in the mood to be humoured right now.

He reached over for Kurt's hand that didn't have wires attached. He kissed his knuckle. "You saved my life Kurt, even after I was so horrible to you. I will forever be in your favour my love, so get well soon." Blaine whispered. This was supposed to be a conversation between the two of them.

"Hey, when mum and Burt get back, should we go to the gift store and buy him that big teddy bear?" Finn smiled sheepishly. Blaine thought he was childish. But couldn't stop the grin from spreading on his face, before nodding.

When Burt and Carole came back, the two set off to the hospital gift store and bought the biggest teddy bear they could find. Everything seemed to be going alright.

* * *

It wasn't until a few days later; Kurt was still on the oxygen. Burt was staying the night with his son, as he had been since come here. At around 2 am in the morning, Burt was woken up by Kurt's heart monitor beeping unnaturally fast.

Burt raced next to his son, who was still in the coma. He felt his sons' forehead and felt that Kurt was sweating, and most definitely running a fever.

Next he knew, Burt was rushed out of the room by a nurse, and he watched through the window of the door as doctors surrounded his son.

He watched has his son stopped breathing.

* * *

**Cliffie eh? Wasn't expecting that now were you? Teehee!**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow night (after 10 pm English time)**

**Add me on twitter! I'd love to talk to some of you!**

** aisling_colfer3**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	7. Chapter 6

***peeps from behind rock,* hiya guys…**

**So I killed Kurt…JOKE!**

**Bet I made your hearts stop right? Right?**

**For those of you who don't know, I LOVE Kurt!NearDeathExperiences!**

**Most of the stories I come up with I get from TV or they just appear in my head and I type them out.**

**But don't worry! I have a happy fic for once after I'm finished with this!**

**(I wont be killing him off hehe)**

**Response to reviews:**

**FanofChrisCMaxA1: NO! I never kill off characters, just near death experiences, their like crack to me and because their fun :P**

**HPgirlKHfanGleek: thank you! I make Kurt have near death experiences because…well I don't really have an answer other than he is my favourite character, and I love torturing them! I would never kill Kurt in any of my fics EVER! I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested :P**

**OhLookAKlainbow: oh dear…I was waiting for the death threats…thanks for the review I guess :P**

**scarletb123: NO! you need to breathe! Quick! *throws buckets of Klainshowers over you* phew, close call! :P**

* * *

It was like watching the worst horror movie ever. If his world was a movie, this would be that scary movie.

Burt watched as Kurt went into cardiac arrest. Doctors were swarming him, trying to bring him back to life.

Time went in slow motion at this moment. One minute passed before he heard someone yell, "I've got a pulse!"

Burt sighed in relief, and thanked the God's and Lizzie up in heaven.

The Doctor called to her colleagues, "Run some blood tests, find out what kind of infection he's developed, check his lungs for signs of infection, start him on antibiotics, I will also need a cool compresses and someone grab me a cold bag of saline".

"What happened?" Finn yelled, still in his pyjamas, with Carole running behind.

"The Doctors fixed broken rib caused by bullet, but it punctured his lung. They fixed the problem in surgery but it seems to have caused an infection. Doctor's are sending him for some tests, if the test comes back positive, they will try and fight the infection." Burt recited to Carole, Finn what the doctors had told him not more than 5 minutes ago.

"Okay, let's wait inside his room for the doctors to come back then," Carole said calmly.

So they waited, until 20 minutes later, a doctor came in with a clipboard.

It was bad. Very, very bad.

"Mr and Mrs Hummel, it appears Kurt has developed a 'Viral Staph Infection.' It is a deadly infection-"

"Wait, what's a staph infection?" Finn asked on behalf of the family, who nodded their heads.

"A Staph Infection is an infection that shuts down the organs one by one. Our main concern is that if we can't beat it, it will infect his bloodstream, and he will die. For now, we will put him on life support and give him the antibiotics needed to fight this thing." The doctor said solemnly.

Burt felt like his life was over. All he heard was infection, Kurt, deadly, life support, die. Burt was shaking his head, tears blurring his vision. Carole placed him down on the chair behind him. She sat next to him and pulled him into a hug as he cried on her for what felt like the tenth time this week.

Finn just stood there and stared at Kurt's lifeless body, a machine keeping him alive. _Could the Glee Club face more tragedy?_ Finn thought.

Blaine suddenly came in the door with a big smile on his face, carrying a fresh batch of flowers to replace the old ones.

"Hey everyone, is everything okay?" Blaine had not noticed the machine, helping Kurt stay alive. "What's that?" Asked Blaine, he sounded so childish, so helpless.

Finn explained everything to Blaine. He dropped the flowers on the floor.

"I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! It should be me lying in that hospital bed, not Kurt!" Blaine cried, before running out of the room.

During times like these, Finn would talk to someone, sometimes it would be Rachel, but she's not here anymore. Then the final person would be Kurt, but he might not be here much longer.

A day later, Finn and Blaine walked into Kurt's room. They had just come back from the memorial at William McKinley so were in a sombre mood. When they walked in, they noticed that Kurt and his father were missing.

"Where's Kurt? And Burt?" Finn asked Carole.

"Kurt was taken into isolation this morning, his fever keeps rising to dangerous levels, and they were worried it might affect his brain. Doctors said things about giving him a cold bath to try and cool his temperature down, then he will be taken into isolation. That was this morning. Burt is just talking with the doctors now." Carole said.

Finn and Blaine started telling Carole about the memorial, and how Kurt was singled out for his bravery and had a whole speech read about him and how everyone is wishing him a speedy recovery, when Burt walked in. His face said it all.

"He's dying." Is all he said. "He's so sick." Burt said, his lip wobbling like a child. Carole embraced him. She's been trying to be strong for Burt, but she finally cracked, and the sobs came out.

Finn ran out of the room, while Blaine just stood their, motionless.

"The doctors want to try out a strong dose of antibiotics, it could either make him better, or it could kill him faster."

"What did you say? Are you going to do it?" Carole asked, looking Burt straight in the eye.

"I told them to. I'd rather my son die quickly rather than slowly. And there is a chance he could come back. God Carole, I can't loose him!" Burt bellowed.

"I know, I know" Carole cooed.

* * *

_Kurt felt like he was floating. Like he was jumping on clouds. It was awesome. Oh no, Blaine is rubbing off on me._

_Kurt opened his eyes and found himself in a meadow. It was beautiful. The grass was green, the sky was blue, the sun was shining, and flowers were growing in the grass._

_He noticed he was leaning on an oak tree. He saw someone one walking towards him. A beautiful woman, pale skin, long chestnut hair, glasz eyes._

"_Mum?" Kurt asked_

"_Hi baby," Elizabeth whispered._

_Kurt leapt forward and grabbed his mother into a hug. God he missed her so much, it's been nearly 10 years since her passing, and not a day goes by where he doesn't think of her, and wish her to still be alive._

"_I miss you so much mum," Kurt said tearfully._

_Elizabeth started ruffling Kurt's hair, the way he liked it when he was younger. Since her death, anyone who touched his hair had to feel his wrath._

"_Where am I mum? Am I in Heaven?" Kurt asked._

"_No, sweetie, you're in the in between. It's not heaven, but it's not earth either. Your body down on earth is very sick, and you need to get back to your father."_

"_But I'm so tired of fighting mum, after the fight me and Blaine had, and dad not wanting me to go to New York-"_

"_You won't remember this Kurtie, but when you were a baby, you were very sick. Your father spent weeks by your side, when he wasn't he went bat shit crazy." Kurt and Elizabeth laughed. Because they could imagine Burt do that, and how Kurt always remembered his mother having swearing slip ups when he was younger._

"_This isn't exactly the same, but your father is currently going crazy with worry." Elizabeth said, while stroking Kurt's hand._

"_Oh no, he's not going to have another heart attack is he?" Kurt asked, he looked like he was going to burst into tears._

"_If you leave him, and decide to come with me, who knows who will look after him. He's stubborn, you got that from him. He won't ask for help. He'll keep blaming himself for the rest of his life. But like I said honey, the choice is yours. Come with me and we can go to Heaven and wait for your father, or go back down to earth, come back fighting like a Hummel, and live your life to the fullest."_

_Kurt thought about what his mother said, before nodding in agreement._

"_Remember, I don't want to see you again till your at least 80, okay?" Elizabeth winked, and laughed. Kurt lightly punched her arm, laughing along with her._

_He did miss these times with his mother, but he is so glad he had this meeting with her. At least now he can have closure, and move on from her death._

"_I love you mum," Kurt said, hugging his mother for the last time._

"_I love you sweet heart, remember, mother is watching," She winked again, before fading away._

_Kurt closed his eyes._

* * *

Burt was woken up by someone lightly tapping him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Dr Farraway in front of him.

"I have some news on Kurt's condition." She said softly.

"He's getting worse isn't he?" Burt asked, bracing himself for more bad news.

"Actually, he's started fighting. His temperature is going down slowly but surely. Hopefully soon when his temperature and the infection goes we will be able to take him off life support and take him out of isolation." She said proudly.

Burt sighed in relief, he had tears in his eyes, and he was preparing himself for his son to die. But he was just told that his son was going to live, and that was the greatest gift anyone has ever given him.

* * *

It wasn't even a full day later, the Hummel-Hudson's and Blaine were welcomed by a beautiful set of blue/grey/green orbs.

* * *

**So next chapter will be the last. Thank you so much everyone for reading this! (even if most of you want to kill me :P )**

**I had to do a bit of research on a "Staph Infection" so some points may be wrong, feel free to yell at me**

**I've already started my Hudmel Kid!Furt fic involving them terrorizing their babysitter.**

**SEE I CAN MAKE HAPPY FICS RIGHT?  
**

**Laters,**

**CrissColferCrowe**

**PS: add me on twitter aisling_colfer3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! So I've been sick these past few days (haven't eaten anything for 2 days) but The Big Bang Theory is cheering me up! I now have Sheldon's Bongo Song in my head ;)**

**I'd like to thank the 89 followers, 30 favourites, and 68 reviews for this story! I shed a tear when I saw that just now! So thank you all so much!**

**To thank you all, I shall let Kurt live…MWHAHAHAHA! But you already new that :P**

**Can I just say, RYAN MURPHY YOU TROLL! If you haven't seen his tweet, he wants 500,000 followers and…HE WILL RELEASE THE BOX SEEN! GAHSHASFDF! Seriously, I am so tempted to make 500,000 twitter accounts to follow him, I NEED the Box Scene like I need air!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**scarletb123: thank you, I've never had it before so it's a bit meh :/ but you guys are having fun so that's all that matters :P**

**HPgirlKHfanGleek: Woo! We can be crazy together! No trust me, the amount of times my friends have said I need to seek help because all the guys I like are gay, and also Chris Colfer who is my obsession. Not a stalker at all :S but Grant/Seb…*looks at picture, dies***

**Holly81898: I'm glad you're enjoying it! Oh really! She's alright now though?**

**gdaly: I know! I cried all throughout writing it! My mum came into the room and was like why are you crying? Then my brother walked past and he said mum leave her it's just fanfiction :'D**

**KlaineGMH: But I let him live! Please don't hate me *throws klainebows at you* see? I can be nice! ;)**

**Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter: AAAAHHH! Well what can I say, I love me some Kurt and mum interactions! I really wished they did an episode on her though, like mothers day and Kurt talks about her, because we don't know much other than she died when Kurt was 8. I hope they do something in the future! If you haven't read the Hudmel!Kids fic it's up now! I might be writing a sequel, depends on if people liked it enough **

**xXxPunkRockChick002xXx: this chapter I'll give you all some Klaine interactions, plus a grovelling Blaine… :D**

**Got2LuvCCFC: Well if that llama is Chris…just putting it out there… :P**

**Phew! That's a lot of replies! Now, back to the story…**

* * *

All Kurt could see after he spoke with his mother was darkness. Darkness and voices. It was like he was under water; he couldn't make out who was talking. Slowly, Kurt was starting to feel things. He could feel a burning in his side, and his back, but it was more his side. It felt like a hot iron was being branded onto his skin, seeping through his skin till it went all the way through his skin and hit bone.

The voices started to get a bit clearer, he could make out Carole and his dad, and Finn, _Finn was still alive!_ And Blaine…_Blaine, he probably hates me now. I can't think of why right now, all I remember is the look of hatred and disappointment when he was singing me that song._

Kurt felt someone holding his hand. Kurt wanted to squeeze back, so he tried. He can't comprehend whether he succeeded or not, but he liked to think he somehow let his family know that he could hear them.

Kurt wanted to open his eyes so bad, he tried, but he was way too tired. His eyelids were so heavy, but Kurt kept trying.

* * *

"The doctor said that he should wake up anytime soon" Burt told his family.

The doctor had been into Kurt's room to take Kurt off the anaesthesia, saying that it would take a while for him to fully wake up, and that there would be a chance that he wouldn't remember the events that put him in the hospital in the first place.

Burt kind of hoped that Kurt would never remember the horror that went through at his school, a place that was supposed to be _safe._

Burt didn't really want to watch the news to see what was happening in the outside world, all he knew was that the shooter turned out to be a student who had his senior year when Kurt was a freshman. He was a nobody, no one knew him. Except the jocks.

When police raided his house in search for answers as to why he committed this horrible crime, the only answers they got where from his diary. Turns out he was bullied throughout Middle School and High School. He was also obsessed with violent video games.

It's so shocking to think that somebody who was bullied, like his boy, could do something like this.

Burt was brought out of his thoughts by Blaine saying, "He just squeezed my hand!"

Everybody got up from their seats and crowded around the sleeping form of Kurt. Blaine held Kurt's hand up, still holding it, squeezing back to reassure Kurt that they were all here for him.

When they saw Kurt blinking, but still with his eyes shut, they all held a breathe, then they saw the most beautiful thing in the world, two sets of glasz eyes blinking back at them.

"Oh my God Kurt! Finn, go and get a doctor!" Carole ordered.

She watched as Finn ran out of the room, Carole cupped Kurt's face in her warm hands, and kissed his forehead.

"Welcome back blue eyes," Carole said sweetly.

Kurt stared back at her, in a dazed state.

"Where m' I?" Kurt asked. "Why does everything hurt?"

Burt could see the pain in his sons eyes, he wish he could take it all away, but he had to wait for the doctor. _God won't they hurry? Couldn't they see that he was in so much pain?_

"Your in the hospital my sweet, how much do you remember?" Carole asked.

"I remember Glee, and Blaine sang me a song and I waked out" Kurt mumbled.

Blaine had been quiet from the moment Kurt opened his eyes. He wasn't sure how much Kurt would remember about their fight. When that was the last thing that Kurt could remember, it was like a punch to the gut.

The doctor came in at his point.

"Aaah Kurt, great to finally meet you! I'm Dr Farraway! You gave us quite a scare back there! Now, how about we get you some lovely pain relievers?" Kurt hummed in agreement. "Fantastic, I'll give you some Morphine, it's strong and will numb you out for a while. If you need any more pain relievers, just press this button by your hand. I'll pop in later to check on you," She said and she left them.

"How you feeling Kiddo?" Burt asked.

"Hmmmm, all good". Kurt said happily. He looked down at his IV, inspecting it, as if it was the most fascinating thing he's ever seen.

"No Kurt, don't play with that, you might make the needle come out," Carole said sternly but softly, swatting Kurt's hand away.

Kurt looked at her with a lopsided grin. He started giggling, "Your funny when your cross." Kurt smiled.

Burt laughed out loud at this.

Kurt then turned to look at Blaine, "Blainey!" Kurt said dreamily. "My hero."

Blaine was very confused. "Kurt, you were MY hero. You're the one that jumped infront of a bullet for me." Blaine stopped dead when he realised what he had said.

Kurt coughed out loud, glaring at Blaine, Kurt had a look of confusion over his face. Then he burst out laughing.

"My silly ex boyfriend!" Kurt said.

"Wait, ex boyfriend? What do you mean Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Well, you did sing a break up song to me silly! And I'm supposed to be the one with a bad memory! Anyways, night night." Kurt said while settling himself down in the hospital bed.

Blaine gasped in horror when he said that Blaine sang him a break up song. THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A BREAKUP SONG?

"No, no no no no he's got it all wrong!" Blaine was getting hysterical now. "It wasn't a break up song! It wasn't!" Blaine was crying now. No, sobbing.

"Kiddo, why don't you go home for a little bit, Kurt will be out of it for a while. Go home, have a shower and a rest, then you can come back and explain it all to Kurt when he's awake and not high on pain killers." Burt said gruffly. This kid upset his son. But Burt knew that Blaine was most definitely not to blame.

He was a strange boy, I mean, asking Burt to teach Kurt about sex, then getting with his son not even a week later, then finally deciding that he loved his boy after he sang a song dedicated to his dead bird.

Blaine was about to argue then, but Burt gave him a look as if to say he didn't have a choice.

"Come on honey, Finn and I are going home too, so you can either stay at ours or we could drop you home?" Carole asked.

"Please could I come to yours if it's not too much trouble" Blaine whispered.

"Of course! I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't okay." Carole smiled.

* * *

She then lead Blaine and Finn out of the room, Burt proceeded to his chair next to his son. Burt felt like he could finally relax now.

His son was safe. He was alive. He woke up a while ago. He will be alright.

After Blaine had his shower in Kurt's ensuite, he went to lie down in Kurt's bed. Smelling the Aroma that is Kurt on the pillows. _God I miss him so much_.

Blaine was feeling like shit after what Kurt told him. _Did he really think that they weren't boyfriends anymore?_

Blaine started singing the song that caused all this, thinking about the lyrics this time.

'_Pack your bags, up and leave,_

_And don't you dare come running back to me,"_

_OH DEAR GOD!_

Blaine crushed his face in between his pillows, and let out a muffled sob or a scream.

_I am the worst boyfriend in the history of the universe!_

Blaine decided that he couldn't sleep; he needed to go for a walk. He got up, put his coat and shoes on, and made the 20 minute walk to the bus stop, and getting on the bus to the hospital.

He walked up to Kurt's room and looked through the window in the door, to see if Burt was in there, he wasn't good.

Blaine quickly walked in the door and quietly closed the door. He saw that Kurt was still asleep, oblivious to the world. Blaine sat down on the vacant chair that belonged to Burt, and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Hi Kurt, I better make this quick because I know if your dad came in and saw me he would kick me out, because he told me to go home and rest. But how can I sleep after what you said to me. Kurt, I love you. I will always love you. You know how I do things, and say things without really thinking about it, well, this was one of them moments. And I know that's a pathetic excuse, trust me.

I know there will be nothing that I can do to make you forgive me, hell with it; I wish that whole day never happened. When you walked out of the room after I finished the song, I felt so guilty, especially when I made you cry. When I heard about the shooter in the school, I really wanted to go and find you, and stop you from getting hurt, because I knew you would do the same, but, I guess I'm a coward. I mean, this proves it doesn't it? I can't even say this stuff to your face; instead you're sleeping and can't have your say.

When the gunman told me he killed you, I wanted the floor to swallow me whole and take me to hell, because I was living in hell from that moment.

Then he finally put the gun in my face, and I so wanted him to pull the trigger. Anything to make me be with you. But then when I saw you run in front of me, and took the bullet for me, words can't describe how I felt."

Blaine started to choke up then, he squeezed Kurt's hand even tighter for reassurance.

"You saved my life Kurt. And I hope that one day I will be able to return the favour."

He started to slowly sing,

"_And if we have a minute why don't we go,_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know,_

_This could be the end of everything,_

_So why don't we go,_

_Somewhere only we know…_

"That was a very cute speech kid"

Blaine turned his head so fast he thought it went the whole way round. He saw Burt at the door. Blaine had been so absorbed with his grovelling that he didn't even hear Burt come in.

"You really love my son, don't you?" Burt asked.

"Yes sir, I do, so much."

"You don't have to keep calling me sir kid, you've been dating my boy for nearly a year now, I think we've passed that stage." Burt winked.

Blaine chuckled. "I know, I'm sorry, I can be such a goon sometimes."

"Yeah but you're my goon." A soft voice came out from the body lying on the bed.

Kurt was looking at Blaine with so much love and compassion in his eyes. He must have heard the whole speech.

Burt and Blaine both laughed at this. Blaine stroked Kurt's hair and kissed him on the lips.

It was going to take a lot of time for them to get back to the way they were.

Kurt still had to remember the shooting.

It was going to be a long road, but together, they could make it through.

* * *

**N'aawww!**

**I'll do better with the next chapter I promise!**

**Next chapter will have Kurt asking for his other glee club friends.**

**Also, some of you have asked me a few things about myself. So here's a factfile!**

**Name: Aisling**

**Age: 18 (will turn 19 on 23rd August)**

**Lives: England**

**Boyfriend: waiting to turn into a gay man overnight so I can go and peruse Chris Colfer.**

**I love reading everybody's comments so please continue to review and make a gal happy!  
**

**Also, if you want to read my Kid!Furt Hudmel brothers fic about them getting a babysitter, here's the link: ** s/8372042/1/We_Never_Had_A_Babysitter_Before

**Until next time!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	9. Chapter 8

**You guys are really enjoying this fic? Really?**

**Okay, no judgement. I just can't believe it**

**I'm off to the cinema later so I thought I should upload sooner rather then later :D**

**Replies to reviews:**

**lyokodreamer: that was my plan! If he doesn't release the box scene, I have a sledge hammer in my dad's shed with his name on it. I can find out his address easily.**

**Got2luvCCFC: Well now we have competition, unless we share him. *sticks hand out for firm handshake with lifted eyebrow* Internet hug returned! I need to go for another check up soon…glad your enjoying the story! You're my new favourite person!**

**Guest: damn! You're a guest I don't know your true identity…okay that was a bit stalkerish. I apologise. And YEAH I'M BRITISH! But get this right, I hate tea, and I don't like dipping biscuits in drinks. I think its gross. Just so you know because most Brits do that :P I know right! Silly Blaine! Klaine are going to have a serious talking to in this chapter….**

* * *

Mr Schue was sitting in his living room, surrounded by a few beer bottles. He was just finishing off his 5th beer bottle when he saw Sue storm in.

"How do you always get into my house Sue?" Will said, aggravated.

"Well William, if you need help learning how to LOCK THE DOOR then I am not the person." Will huffed. "I suppose you heard about Porcelain?"

"No, what?" Will sat up; he was all ears at the mention of Kurt's name.

"He's not going to make it much longer. He developed an infection and it will soon be leading its way to his bloodstream." Sue said.

Will just sat there staring at her. "This is all my fault." Will finally broke. He spent most of his days here drinking, he stayed clear of the TV, the telephone, and he wouldn't go outside. Since the last time he tried to go out of his house he was surrounded by news crews asking him "why did you leave a student to fend for himself to save your own bacon?"

Will was so full of guilt, but to find that the whole school, heck probably the whole of America knew that he left Kurt to die. And he will take that to his grave. To hear that Kurt was dying, Will wished he could somehow swap places with Kurt. He didn't deserve this.

"Well William, it's not your entire fault. You weren't the one to shoot the school down, killing 11 and injuring 27. From what I can see and smell, your punishing yourself. But you have to face the consequences of your actions. You can't spend the rest of your life wallowing and hiding in here."

"How do you know about Kurt?"

"Burt called me last night, he's heartbroken. I tried reassuring him that Kurt was strong, and he would get better, but Burt told me about all the machine's the doctors have him on to keep him alive. If Kurt doesn't survive this, I have no idea what Burt would do." Sue said sadly.

Will was meaning to go to the hospital and visit some of his students. But he obviously wasn't the most popular person at the moment.

"Have you spoken to Emma's parents yet?" Sue said sorrowfully.

Will didn't even answer her question. His dear Emma. He was told that she went out of her office to see what all the commotion was about, unfortunately she was one of the first victims.

Will cleared his throat and kept the tears away. "Have you heard from anyone else?" Will said.

Sue looked at him pitifully. "There's a memorial this Friday at the school. I spoke to Britt and she said that Irish's parents will bring his body back to Ireland. I spoke to all the other Glee Club's parents and the Berry's, Motta's, Fabray's, Chang's, Hart's will all be at the memorial, they will also announce the funeral dates."

Sue got up to leave, "You have my number if you need me." Then Sue left.

Will also got up from his seat, threw all the empty bottles, and went into the shower. He then got into bed and tried to sleep, _'please get better soon Kurt'_, Will said under his breathe before he fell asleep.

* * *

_He was hiding, from something, or someone, he could hear shots coming from all around him, he heard screams, people screaming for help. He was then faced with a man in black, wearing a gas mask over his face. He had a gun pointed at Kurt._

Kurt woke up screaming this morning. He had the most awful nightmare. He had to be restrained by his dad.

"Careful son, you'll hurt yourself, its okay. You're safe now." Burt cooed.

Kurt sat back in the hospital bed, his ribs were killing him. He pressed the button to give him more pain medication.

"You did good this time buddy, you slept a whole 5 hours." Burt smiled.

Kurt woke up 4 days ago. Since he woke up, they had told him about the shooting. He has had nightmares ever since his pain medication usage got reduced. From watching his friends die, to Kurt not getting in front of Blaine in time, and watching the love of his life be killed.

Doctor's did tests on Kurt's spine, they found that there wasn't much damage done, but he will be in a wheelchair for a while just as a precaution.

"The doctor's said you'll be released at the end of the week, in time for the Memorial service." Burt grabbed Kurt's hand to let him know he didn't have to face this alone.

"I don't think I could ever face going back to that school." Kurt said sadly. He felt bad that he hadn't cried yet. He grieved for his friends of course, but he didn't cry.

"That's understandable Kiddo. Hey, you up for a few visitors later? Some of them have been dying to see you." Burt asked.

Kurt smiled. He was glad he had his dad for company, but they didn't really share much in common. They were total opposites.

"That would be fantastic." Kurt yawned.

"Shall I get your iPod from the bag Carole sent? Then you can have a nap."

"Yes please dad." Kurt said.

The music soon lulled Kurt into a deep sleep, knowing when he woke up, he would have more company.

Kurt awoke to lots of voices.

"Shut up he's waking up!"

Kurt opened his eyes and was met with the faces of the remaining New Directions.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're so adorable when you're asleep?" Tina asked. She looked tired, like she cried herself to sleep every night since Mike died.

"Yeah dude, if you weren't in the circumstances your in now, we'd have a lot of pictures to post to Facebook" Puck gave Kurt a mischievous smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled at each of his friends. Brittany came and sat next to him on the bed, so close that they were hip to hip. She then started stroking his hand.

"I really want to cuddle with you, but everyone said you're still sick and I would hurt you, and I really don't want to hurt you." Brittany said seriously.

Kurt squeezed her hand. "It's okay Boo. I'm getting better already so when I do get better I will give you lots of hugs." Brittany bounced up and down in the bed, but then stopped when she heard Kurt hiss in pain.

"I'm sorry Kurtie." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry about it," he said looking right in her eyes. She then kissed him on the cheek.

Santana and Tina sat on the end of the beds on each side, Mercedes came to perch on the other side of Brittany next to Kurt, and everyone else was either sat on the floor or on the chair. Puck was standing, as he was a 'badass'.

"Are you going to released in time for the memorial?" Santana asked.

"The doctors said I will be released Friday morning, so I'll try and make it."

Everyone just sat in silence for a while, remembering their fallen friends. Quinn, Mike, Rachel, Rory, Joe and Sugar, the seniors and juniors who would never make it to college, and live their dreams.

"Did you guys hear that they said that the gunman was mental, so he might spend the rest of his life in a mental institute?" Santana said bitterly.

Sam scoffed, "of course he would, if I were the police department, he'd be on death row, or I'd kill him myself."

The New Directions mumbled in agreement. It was still a sore topic.

"White boy, if you ever scare me like that again, I swear you don't want to know what I'd do to you." Mercedes said playfully.

"Mercy, don't make me laugh! I'm still a bit tender." Kurt winked.

"That was real brave what you did for your toyboy back there Hummel," Puck said.

"Yeah, I don't think any of us would have been that brave." Tina said.

"Well, when you truly love someone, you'd do anything for them." Kurt grinned.

They all turned around when they heard the door close, and there stood Blaine, who was smiling happily.

"Hey guys! It's great to see you!"

He went over and smashed his face with Kurt's.

"Okay, well, we're going to leave you two lover boys to get your mack on. But as soon as you come out of here Kurtikins, we're abducting you for the day! Besides, I need your wheelchair to get me into good parking spaces." Santana said.

Everyone glared at her, while Brittany smacked her arm. Kurt just laughed.

"Oh Satan, I love you too."

"At least we'll be wheelie buddies!" Artie moved forward to fist bump Kurt.

"I'll see you guys later," Kurt smiled.

As they all filed out, giving one last goodbye wave. When the door closed, Blaine took Brittany's place on the bed next to Kurt.

"You look a lot better," Kurt smiled.

"Hey! I should be saying that to you!" Blaine said, causing Kurt to let out a small chuckle.

"I sent my dad home after I fell asleep, then the New Directions came, so we have the next few hours of alone time." Kurt winked.

Blaine gasped. "Kurt Hummel! We can't do stuff like that while your in a hospital bed!" Blaine whispered loudly.

Kurt just looked at him innocently, "what? I didn't say anything."

They both sat there in comfortable silence for a while.

"I hope you know Kurt that I am truly sorry about everything that happened," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled sadly, "It did hurt my feelings; don't get me wrong, it hurt that you actually thought I'd do anything to hurt you and our relationship. What is a relationship without trust?" Blaine let out a half sob, "No, I'm not breaking up with you. It was a stupid mistake, and we've both learnt our lesson."

"Do you mind telling me about Charlie?" Blaine asked.

"His name was Chandler, we met at the music store the day I asked you to come but you didn't, he complimented my clothes, I told him I was looking for something to audition to NYADA with and gave me a few pointers. He asked for my number, I thought it was as friends. First it was normal talk, and then we decided to have a mini competition on who could find the most cheesiest pick up lines. I was having fun. We hardly spent much time together anymore, and I missed us." Kurt said sadly.

"I was drawing away from you because I was imaging what life would be like without you when you're in New York. I just don't want to lose you to a more good looking college guy when you go out there."

"Blaine, you're never going to lose me. Not now, not ever. To be honest, I've been worried about a new gay student coming to join the school next year and he would replace me."

"That's never going to happen; you're the love of my life, Kurt. It's only you I want." Blaine said pleadingly.

"Well then it's as us we'll stay. Its funny-"

Kurt was interrupted by an unwanted visitor bursting through the door.

* * *

**Who's the visitor? Find out next chapter!**

**I'm having a crisis everyone!**

**As this fic is soon coming to an end, what should I write about next?**

**More angst or happy fics?**

**From what I've gathered from my stories, most people on here love angst.**

**I'm torn between Kurt/Burt car crash, or a kidnapping with Kurt + another New Directions? (NOT BLAINE)**

**Factfile continued:**

**Male/Female: Female**

**Favourite celebrities: Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Grant Gustin, Kevin McHale, Neil Patrick Harris + David Burtka**

**Least favourite person who has recently joined twitter and if he releases a certain box scene this hate may change: Ryan Murphy.**

**OMG CHRIS COLFER JUST TWEETED ME!**


	10. AN

**GUYS, I'VE DIED AND GONE TO KLAINEBOW HEAVEN**

**RYAN UPLOADED THE BOX SCENE!**

**He probably saw my threat about the sledgehammer on here…**

**Go forth my minions! And unfollow him! Haha that's mean Aisling don't encourage them!**

**Also, i've uploaded the first chapter of the car crash fic!**


	11. Chapter 9

**So, two things…**

**WE GOT THE FRIGGIN BOX SCENE MOVAFUCKAS!**

**CHRIS COLFER TWEETED ME YESTERDAY!**

**Yesterday (2/07/2012) will go down in AISLING HISTORY!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Got2luvCCFC: Yeah you're my new favourite person! You better believe it my friend! Ummm, why do I get him during the day? He's NEVER AROUND! He's filming Glee goddammit! NO! deals off! *jumps up and down screaming and having a tantrum fit*. You don't even want to know about the noises I was making, especially when Kurt said Porn and Hot in one sentence. And who said I ever left? ;D**

**njferrell: hmm, that's very interesting. Kurt's not going to be in the wheelchair long, it's just a precaution. We'll see ;) I've already started a car crash fic with Burt and Kurt if you're interested? It should be on my profile.**

**Duncan-Gwen-Roxx: HOW DID YOU KNOW! GIVE ME BACK MY MIND! Teehee, I'm still not crazy. The car crash fic is on my profile now! :D**

**lyokodreamer: Thank you for reviewing! The car crash fic is up now! And it's never too late to jump up and down! I've been going the whole of today with the biggest smile on my face!**

**hpfreak123: I get an opera voice? AWESOME!**

**karatekid1018: the noises I was making were not human.**

**Chasing Down A Daydream: Oh, well your welcome! If you ever wanna fangirl, I'm around ;)**

**xXxPunkRockChick002xXx: aaw that's so sweet! Thank you :-)**

* * *

Mr Schue couldn't take it any longer. I had to go to the hospital and talk to Burt. He would be murdered, and his body would be fed to the dogs, but he didn't care.

He was denied being told where Kurt's room was, as they weren't expecting him. That's why Will is walking around the hospital rooms, trying to find the Hummel's.

He has a lot to get off his chest. He's finally changed his clothes, had a shower, and had a decent amount of sleep.

On his way down another corridor, he came face to face with the remaining New Directions members.

"Aah hell no," Mercedes muttered.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here!" Puck shouted, storming towards Will.

"Look guys, I'm here to see the Hummel's, I've got a lot of explaining to do."

"To hell you do, but we won't let you. So fuck off" Santana sneered.

"I'm not going to let children scare me." Will said, before running through the crowd of teenagers and opening the door to the room they just came out of. He could hear some of them behind him, but he had to get into this room.

When Will stormed in, he saw Kurt and Blaine lying in the bed together, looking as though they were having a serious talk. Kurt still looked awful. He was pale, had dark shadows under his eyes, and he looked so skinny and sickly under the hospital sheets.

"What do you want Mr Schue?" Kurt said tiredly.

"Kurt, I wasn't expecting to see you better," Will said, relief evident in his voice.

"What? Disappointed I'm not dead? I'm sorry to say that I am going to make a full recovery Mr Schue," Kurt sneered.

"No, Kurt, I came to apologise-"

"We tried to stop him, we really did" Sam said.

"Mr Schue, maybe it's best you leave," Tina said.

"Hold on a second, don't let Mr Schue leave just yet," Blaine said, getting up from the bed and walking over to Will. Blaine smiled at Will before punching him right in the face, causing cheers and woops coming from the bandit of teens.

"Hope that didn't affect your butt chin. Now get the fuck out, ass. Your tiring me," Kurt shouted, causing more cheers.

"Sweetie, no shouting, you'll jostle your ribs," Blaine said, moving to sit next to Kurt on the bed again.

Will stood there, facing the teens. He saw the looks of anger and disgust on their faces. He had to get out of this room.

He ran to the door before bumping into Burt on the way out. Oh shit. Will sprang out of the room as if his life depended on it and never looked back.

* * *

"Wow, who gave him the shiner?" Burt asked.

"Blaine did! It was totally awesome right Mr Hummel?" Brittany said, walking up to Burt and giving him a high five, making the whole room erupt with laughter.

"You know Brittany; you're the best girlfriend Kurt ever had." Burt said looking at Brittany.

"Wasn't I his only girlfriend Mr Hummel?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes."

"Awesome! Thanks Mr H! You're the best!"

The group started leading out, leaving the Hummel's and Blaine left in the room.

"Kurt, thank God you're gay, if your kids ever came out like her," Burt said seriously.

Kurt laughed. "Dad, she really is a sweet girl. Just not on the brainy side." Kurt yawned. "Jeesh, these medications keep making me sleep, I don't wanna sleep." Kurt said stubbornly.

Blaine and Burt chuckled. "Go to sleep kiddo." Burt said. Kurt was still fighting sleep. "Alright then, did I ever tell you boys about the time when I got my first flannel shirt, it started when-"suddenly, a light snore came from the bed and both men saw that Kurt was out like a light. "Works every time."

* * *

"Good morning Mr Hummel! Happy release date!" the over-eccentric nurse declared. "Now, I just need to check your wounds, make sure everything is in order, and I'll get your wheelchair!" The nurse did the checks and left the room to get the chair.

"How long do I have to be in the wheelchair for dad?" Kurt asked. Burt had come back to the room early in the morning after picking Kurt up some clothes suitable for the memorial, his hair products, and face creams, much to Kurt's delight. Kurt was currently sitting on the bed fixing his hair; his face was all made up, hiding the dark circles under his eyes.

"It will be a good while kid, like the doctors said, it's just a precaution, the bullet hit real close to your spine. You'll be up and dancing in no time! You're a stubborn thing." Burt said, he was going to ruffle Kurt's hair, but was earned a glare from Kurt, so Burt put his hands up in surrender and backed away slowly.

Kurt nodded in understanding. "is everyone wearing suits to the memorial?"

"Yeah kiddo, I asked around to most of the parent's. Need help getting your pants on?" Burt asked, a little uncomfortably.

"Dear God no dad, Blaine is coming soon and he's going to help me." Just then, Blaine walked through the door. "Speak of the devil," Kurt grinned.

"I shall leave you boys to it. Holler when you're ready. If the nurse comes I'll tell her to wait till you're decent." Burt winked.

"Okay thanks dad." When Burt walked out, Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and pulled him in for a fierce kiss. "I missed you."

"I was only gone a few hours! And you were sleeping!" Kurt just hummed in response. "Hey, I brought you a present." Blaine reached into his bag and brought out a small red box. Kurt knew what it was from the moment Blaine took it out of the bag.

"My promise ring!" Kurt sighed. He thought he lost it that fateful day.

"You gave it to me after our…fight." Blaine murmured.

"Put it on my finger!" Kurt said eagerly.

Like a puppy, Blaine changed his mood and grinned excitedly at Kurt, putting the ring on Kurt's finger.

"Right, well we better get you dressed right Mr Hummel?" Blaine said, flexing his eyebrows.

"God, is this my life now? People having to change my close for me? It's so damn humiliating!" Kurt said, clearly frustrated.

"Kurt, it's only temporary. Anyway, it's just your bottom half until your ribs get better." Kurt nodded. "Right, I'll take care of that business and you can put your shirt on. I brought you some deodorant."

"Oh Blaine what would I do without you! My dad even said he was sure he forgot something, but I didn't have the heart to tell him, he was so proud." Kurt and Blaine chuckled.

When Kurt was dressed, they hollered Burt in. He stepped in the room with the nurse, pulling a wheelchair along with her.

"Right Mr Hummel, we want you to come back for a check up in the next 6 weeks, were we will test your strength in your legs and see if we can get you to start walking, we will also check your ribs to see if they are all healed. I have written a list of the medication you will need to take, and I have given it to your father, he will get it from the chemist on the way home for you okay?" Kurt nodded. "Great, let's get you in the chair then we can sign your discharge papers."

Blaine and Burt were on Kurt's both sides, Kurt's arms around both their shoulders. They both had their arms wrapped around Kurt's waist to help him stand. Kurt went very pale and started sweating and panting when he was stood up. He relaxed when he was placed in the chair, he felt extremely exhausted. He remembered that he would have to get in the car next.

"Great job Kurt, you did great! Now, if you'll all follow me, I'll get the discharge papers."

Burt followed, pulling Kurt in the wheelchair, Blaine standing next to Kurt, holding his hand.

"Carole and Finn are parked right out front, so we won't have to search through the car parks. If your tired Kurt, just sleep if you want to." Burt said, leading Kurt to the car.

Carole got out of the car, Blaine and Burt helped Kurt up again when Carole opened the door for Kurt. While Burt and Blaine were helping get Kurt in the car, Carole took the wheelchair, folded it up and put it in the boot.

It was decided that Kurt would sit on the side of the car opposite where his ribs were damaged, in case the person next to Kurt accidently elbowed him in the ribs.

When they got home after picking up Kurt's prescription, he was absolutely exhausted.

They all helped with getting Kurt into the house. Carole had set up the sofa for him; it was covered in comfy pillows and Kurt's clean duvet from his room.

"I'm going to make up the spare room downstairs for you so you don't have to keep hauling the chair upstairs." Carole said.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered. As soon as his head hit the pillow on the sofa, he was nodding off.

"Go to sleep kiddo, we'll get ready for the service while you just nap for a bit. We'll wake you when we're ready to go." Burt said, rubbing his shoulder.

Kurt didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

**So there! I shall make a start updating my new fic "Wide Awake" now!**

**I'm not sure how many chapters are left, because I write all my stories as I go along.**

**You've all been fab!**

**Add me on twitter if you want to fangirl or want me to do more stories:**

** aisling_colfer3**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hi! I decided to upload tomorrow as I'm going away with the family to the beach tomorrow and our hotel will have no internet :( sad face.**

**Review Replies:**

**lyokodreamer: I was going to have him hit by a car…but that's another story ;)**

**I Love McPriceley: Hi! Of course! Not long till the end though :(**

**Guest: Well I had lots of people asking me to get him hit by a car, and he did kinda deserve it ;)**

* * *

"Wake up buddy," Kurt could hear his dads soothing voice. Kurt opened his eyes when they felt a bit crusty. _How long was he asleep for?_ Kurt rubbed his eyes to get the sleepiness out. He looked up at his dad who was dressed in his suit.

"You ready to go kiddo?" Burt asked.

"Yeah I guess so, do I look okay?" Kurt asked his dad. He was worried his hair was messed up while he was asleep, or his suit was crinkled up.

"You look fine kid, come on, I'll help you up. Everyone is already waiting in the truck." Burt said. He lifted Kurt into the chair with little difficulty.

When Kurt was put in the truck, he was greeted with a kiss by Blaine.

"You alright honey? Nice sleep?" Blaine asked.

"No nightmares, if that's what you mean." Kurt mumbled.

"You looked like a sleeping baby when you were asleep. Mum asked me to wake you ages ago but I couldn't do it." Finn said. Kurt was wondering why he wasn't mourning the death of Rachel. Then he remembered that Finn compensates pain and sadness with humour.

* * *

The car was silent on the way to the school. As William McKinley came into sight, Kurt stiffened in his seat. Blaine seemed to have sensed Kurt being uncomfortable so squeezed his hand in comfort. Kurt looked at him, tears already glistening in his eyes.

"I don't think I can do this Blaine," Kurt whispered. "I don't think I can go into that school again."

"Its okay baby, you've got me, you've got your family, and you've got your friends. We're all here to support each other." Blaine reassured Kurt.

Burt parked the truck in the car park used for the students at the school. They used Kurt's student pass and put it on the front of the car by the windshield so passersby saw it was a student's car.

Burt and Blaine helped Kurt out of the car while Finn got his chair from the boot. When Kurt was placed in the chair, Finn offered to wheel him over to where the ceremony was, so that they could find the rest of the New Directions.

Burt and Carole spotted the Berry's, so went over to them to offer their condolences, then finding a space in the back near the kids.

Finn caught sight of Tina and Mercedes, so he, Kurt and Blaine went over to the two girls. The girls spotted them, and went over to hug the boys, and giving a kiss on the cheek to Kurt.

"We were reserved chairs near the front, but if you guys want us to sit somewhere near the back that's fine too." Tina asked.

"Well, I need to fit my chairs ass somewhere, so maybe somewhere near the back?" Kurt felt guilty for changing their plans, because of his stupid chair. Blaine seemed to see the guilt look on his face, so crouched down and his hand cupped Kurt's cheek.

"Hey, it's okay. We can sit wherever you want, okay? If you're more comfortable at the front, then we'll sit there. It really doesn't matter, okay?" Blaine always knows how to make him feel a bit better. Kurt nodded. Blaine stood back up, and Finn drove him towards the back.

As they were heading to the back, Kurt saw that some student's were giving him looks of pity. _Did they think I was paralyzed?_ Kurt _hated_ the looks of pity on all their faces. He saw Mr Schue, hiding in the back of the ceremony, sitting in the corner on his own. He looked awful, including the bruise on his face. Classic.

Becky suddenly came in front of his chair; she was holding a lily in her hand. "Here you go Kurtie, get better soon." God he loved Becky.

"Thank you sweetie." Kurt motioned Becky to come towards his face with his finger. She was expecting him to whisper something in her ear. She was definitely not expecting Kurt to kiss her on the cheek. Becky blushed, before going back to sit with her mother.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder gently; Kurt looked back at him and saw Blaine smiling sadly at him. Finn continued to the empty seats at the side towards the back. Blaine 'bagsyed' to sit next to Kurt, much to the other's disappointment.

Kurt's chair was placed in the isle; he did stick out like a sore thumb, which made him very uncomfortable. He could feel people watching him, the looks of pity burning through his skull.

"_That's the boy who jumped in front of his boyfriend…"_

"_That's the young lad who was shot twice…!"_

"_That's the gay kid…"_

"_That's the kid that nearly died…"_

Kurt could feel a headache coming on. He squeezed his eyes shut and brought his hand to his forehead to try and sooth his aching muscles.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, squeezing his hand.

"Yep, just a headache. I'll just take some pills." Kurt opened his bag and found his pain meds, he popped the top and dry swallowed the pills. The pills began taking effect a few minutes later.

* * *

The ceremony began with Principle Figgins coming up onto the stage, and tapping on the microphone, making sure it was turned on and functioning properly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and students, we gather here today to remember those who lost their lives in the tragedy that happened a week ago. We are here to mourn the deaths of 11 students and teachers from McKinley High School. We have a few teachers and students giving out readings. Then we will reveal the statue that will be a memoriam to the victims. You may come down the front afterwards and place the roses, which are in the basket at the front, by the statue. Now, first reading will be given my Mrs Salawsky."

The memorial passed in a blur in Kurt's eyes. Most of the speeches were the same, crying, hugging. Kurt was starting to regret taking those pain meds at the beginning of the service. He was beginning to feel very tired, and was struggling to keep his eyes open. The good news was that he wasn't in much pain.

Kurt was woken from his thoughts by Blaine trying to get his attention.

"You okay sweetie?" He asked.

"Yeah; just blacked out for a second. Where's everybody going?"

"We're going to put the roses on the statue. Do you want to go now or at the end?"

"I think I'll just stay here. I don't want to be awkward with the chair." Kurt asked anxiously.

"Okay, well I'll stay with you." Blaine offered.

"Oh, no you can-"

"Nuh uh uh! I'm staying with you" Blaine interrupted, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt relaxed in his chair; he couldn't bare to look at the statue. It made this whole situation seem real. Like 11 people really did lose their lives in this school, a school that was considered to be a safe haven. 6 of those 11 were his friends. 3 he didn't know too well, 2 were his friends who became closer as time went on, and 1 he could consider his true friend.

It finally sunk in that he was never going to see these people again. Ever. Kurt broke for the first time since he woke up in the hospital.

Blaine saw his love crying, and wrapped his arms around Kurt in comfort.

"Hey, it'll be alright." Blaine soothed.

"I'm never going to see them again." Kurt cried.

"Sure you will, not in this universe."

"I don't believe in God Blaine." Kurt warned.

"Yeah, but you believe in Heaven right? Don't you like to think that those who have died are someplace happy, always smiling, and always laughing?" Blaine asked.

"I believe in paradise?" Kurt admitted.

"Tell me about it?" Blaine inquired.

"It's like a beach; the sand is yellow and soft, not too hot. The ocean is blue and green, the sun reflecting off the waters. Everyone is together, laughing, singing, doing whatever they liked back on earth." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. He loved it when he could get Kurt to open up to him, especially hearing his adorable view on his Heaven.

"I think it sounds perfect." Blaine said.

Before they knew it, the service had ended. Everyone gathered their things and got up to head home.

"We're going to have a private memorial tonight at the school. We're going to plant a small tree and write messages on pieces of paper. Miss Sylvester said we could use her laminator in her office to laminate the messages and tie them on the tree." Tina said.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. We would love to come." Kurt said.

Tina bent down to give Kurt a small hug, followed by Mercedes. They then went back to their families.

Blaine spotted his parents talking to the Hudmels, and decided to greet them.

"Hey, I'm just going to talk to my parents, I'll be back soon," Blaine promised, kissing Kurt on the lips and nodding at Finn.

Kurt watched as Blaine walked over to his family, he looked up and saw Finn's eyes glisten with tears. Come to think of it, Kurt hadn't seen Finn cry at all.

"Hey, Finn? Its okay to cry you know?" Kurt said, patting Finn on the thigh. They were both still sitting in their spots.

Finn didn't even flinch anymore when Kurt touched him. Kurt was really proud at how he had matured since the Lady GaGa Basement incident.

"I know dude, it's just hard. It's not just Rachel that I cry about you know. I cry for you sometimes." Finn admitted.

"What? Why me? I'm still here?" Kurt was very confused.

"Yeah, but you nearly wasn't. I watched you lying there in Blaine's arms, dying in the choir room. I watched as the light slowly faded from you when you were dying from that infection. I see how much pain you're in all the time, and I just feel so guilty for not believing you about the whole cheating thing. I feel bad about not going after you, if I followed you, you probably wouldn't even be hurt because I wouldn't have let you." Finn was full on crying now.

"Hey! Stop it right now Finn Hudson" Kurt said, pulling Finn into his chest for a hug. "You couldn't stop this. Shit happens right? What happened to us all was a horrible thing, but hasn't this taught you that life is too short? We should just live our lives to the fullest." Kurt said comfortingly.

"Your right. Thanks Kurt, you always know what to say." Finn said. He hugged Kurt again, being careful of his still injured ribs.

The Hudmel's and the Anderson's came over just then.

"You ready to go boys?" Carole asked. She pulled Finn up and pulled him in for a hug.

"I have to go home tonight; my parent's haven't seen me for a whole week." Blaine said sheepishly.

"No, of course not Blaine! Spend time with your family and I'll see you tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Yep! I'll pick you and Finn up at around 7?"

"Sure, I probably shouldn't be gone too long, my dad will worry and he's already had too much stress lately-"

"Babe, it's fine, I love you." Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips.

"I love you too." Kurt replied.

* * *

By the time they got home, they only had time to change into more comfortable clothes before Blaine was honking his horn outside their house.

They drove back to the school and parked in the parking lot. Kurt was still scared about going into the school, so they walked around the outside into the small garden used by seniors.

Kurt remembers looking out of the Choir room window into the garden; he would spot a small pale freshman. Kurt was so sure it was a ghost. When he showed Blaine one time, Blaine couldn't see anything. Then he showed Brittany, but she was too preoccupied with a Butterfly flying around the garden.

As they reached the garden, they saw all the remaining members of the Glee Club sitting in a circle on the floor, so they joined them.

Tina handed out the pens and pieces of paper. One piece of paper each for each victim. So in total everyone received 6 slips of paper each.

Kurt began to start writing to the members he never really knew.

* * *

'_Dear Sugar,_

_I didn't really get to know you during your time in the New Directions after the whole Trouble Tones problems. It will be so weird not having your energy and your honest words in our Glee club. RIP._

_Kurt.'_

* * *

'_Dear Joe,_

_I didn't know you too well, but when I found out you were Christian, I was waiting for you to not accept my sexuality, but when you accepted me, I knew we would remain friends. RIP_

_Kurt'_

* * *

'_Dear Rory,_

_Most people called us twins because we looked almost identical. When you opened up to me in the locker room that time, I knew I could trust you with anything. RIP brother from another mother._

_Kurt'_

* * *

Now to the hard part, the next three people were going to be the hardest to write to, as he knew them longer.

* * *

'_Dear Mike,_

_Thank you for never getting involved in the bullying when I came out. You were always the good jock in my eyes. I am going to miss you pulling everyone up during a song and getting them to dance. Dance your way to paradise my friend._

_Kurt'_

* * *

_Dear Quinnie,_

_Before you joined the Glee Club, I hated you. But when you joined the Glee Club, I saw what amazing talent you have, and how much of a nice person you truly are. I feel like we got to become close friends during Babygate. I see you as a true friend, Miss Fabray. Along with Mike, dance in paradise._

_Love always, Kurt._

* * *

_Dear Rachel,_

_You're the hardest to write for you know? We have had so much history. You were the first person to approach me the first day in Kindergarten. When you told me you were lonely too, I wasn't surprised. When you sang to me when I was upset and heard how astonishing your voice was, I knew we would be great friends._

_Then we joined Glee Club in freshmen year and you got more irritating. I think it's safe to confess how I blew the Defying Gravity note on purpose. It's just so hard being different you know? You know better than I do. How am I supposed to go to New York without you Rachie? I don't think I can do it. Sing your way to paradise, you are now a beautiful angel. Go on and defy gravity._

_Because I knew you, I have been changed for good…._

_Kurt.'_

* * *

By the time Kurt had finished his notes, he was sobbing into his hands. Puck took his notes from him and took Artie inside to get everyone's letters laminated.

Blaine kneeled in front of Kurt and gave him a warm embrace. Mercedes came next to him and held his hand. She was also crying.

10 minutes later, Puck and Artie were back with the freshly warm laminated notes. They had holes punched in at the top so that they could attach the string and dangle them off the branches.

Sam had planted the tree with Finn while all this was going on. Everyone slowly gathered around the tree with their notes in hand.

Tina kissed her note to Mike, before hanging it on the front of the tree, where she could see it. She smiled sadly at it; she closed her eyes and looked at the sky.

Kurt asked Blaine to place his on the tree, as he couldn't reach without hurting his ribs.

"Do you think it's too corny to sing a song?" Puck asked.

"Rachel would have loved it." Santana said.

"Me and Puck brought our Guitars?" Sam said.

"I just can't believe we will never see them again." Mercedes sniffed.

Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder, "We'll see them again Mercy," he said.

He then called Sam over, whispered something in his ear, before they knew it, Sam had started playing the first notes on his guitar, then Kurt started singing.

'_Said goodbye, turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone  
Faded into the setting sun,  
Slipped away  
But I won't cry  
Cause I know I'll never be lonely  
For you are the stars to me,  
You are the light I follow'_

Everyone recognised the song before joining in all together.

_I'll See you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
Till I see you again_

_I can hear those echoes in the wind at night_  
_Calling me back in time_  
_Back to you_  
_In a place far away_  
_Where the water meets the sky_  
_The thought of it makes me smile_  
_You are my tomorrow_

_I'll See you again, oh_  
_This is not where it ends_  
_I will carry you with me, oh_  
_Till I see you again_

_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking_  
_But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know_  
_I'll see you again, oh_  
_This is not where it ends_  
_I will carry you with me, yeah yeah_

_I'll See you again, oh_  
_This is not where it ends_  
_I will carry you with me, oh_  
_Till I see you again_  
_Till I see you again,_  
_Till I see you again,_  
_Said goodbye turned around_  
_And you were gone, gone, gone._

There was not a dry eye in sight when they reached the end of the song. Their last song as the New Directions.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I was crying, not going to lie to you.**

**So next chapter will be the last :( it will be set a few months after the shooting and what everyone is doing now.**

**I'm still working on Wide Awake, and I am planning my next fic now.**

**I'm thinking more Hummel Angst, I really want to do a Home Invasion Fic? What do you guys think?**

**Who else saw Chris' tweet with Brian sitting on his back? Is it me, or is Chris getting hotter everyday?  
**

**What would have been perfect was if Chris was fixing his treadmill with his top off? Am I right? (a girl can hope)**

**The song I used is Carrie Underwood: See You Again. I cried the first time I heard it, truly emotional song!**

**See you next chapter!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hi! I'm back!**

**I've had a lot of you telling me to do a Home Invasion….interesting…**

**So, I'm watching this film called The Amityville Haunting with my brother, I have no idea what's going on, and the acting is so poor!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Thegirlswholovespeanutbutter : yeah it's definitely in my top 10 fave songs! You've found 3?! I only know one! Please could you tell me the other ones? :3 I've got Unbroken on my follow list!**

**lyokodreamer: aaw shucks :3 we should get a T-Shirt "Say Yes To Hummel Angst", cos we're cool like that. We should like, break into his house, and watch him shower…(restraining order waiting to happen)**

**I Love McPriceley: aaaw that means so much to me! Thank you! I could never kill Klaine, it would be like setting my body on fire!**

**Got2LuvCCFC: His picture, the noises weren't human, it was like nugghhhhh. No their in ordinary boring heaven, Klainebow heaven is for Klaine and Klaine shippers only…they get old boring heaven ;)**

**KlaineGMH: yeah I may have slipped a few tears while writing it… :3**

**xXxPunkRockChickxXx: sadly yes! It's coming to an end! As much as I wish to go on forever, 1. it would get so boring and everyone would lose interest, and 2. so I can finish 'Wide Awake' then fully commit to the Home Invasion fic! And it will be longer, depending on the interest!**

**Cris: Oh good! Welcome to the fanclub of We Hate Rachel. We have pins and T-shirts!**

**Wclower & Duncan-Gwen-Roxx: I will finish Wide Awake then start working on Home Invasion fic!**

* * *

_2 months later…_

It has been two months since that fateful day at McKinley High, and everyone was slowly getting on with their lives.

The school re-opened 2 weeks after the memorial service. A few of the students actually came back to finish the rest of the year. For others, the pain of walking through the halls where students and teachers witnessed loved ones die was too much.

Most of the Glee Club came back. But New Directions was no more. It didn't feel right at all to carry on not as a full team.

Artie, Sam, Tina and Brittany have been in discussion about whether to join again next year, where the seniors will have graduated and they could make a fresh start.

The seniors were gearing up for graduation; again, it wouldn't feel right for them to be able to graduate and not all those seniors who died. Puck, Mercedes, Santana and Finn were currently on stage in their red graduation gowns and their caps, clutching their necklaces as they threw their caps in the air.

The remaining New Directions decided to each buy a dog tag necklace, and engrave all the victims' names on:

_RIP_

_Rachel_

_Mike_

_Quinn_

_Sugar_

_Rory_

_Joe_

_Always in our hearts,_

_ND xxx_

The seniors waved at the juniors who were sitting in the crowd with all their parents. They were saddened when they learned that they would be missing two members.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine decided to go back to Dalton, where it was new scenery and they could try to start a fresh. The decision was made after Kurt had a full blown panic attack when he walked through the hallway on his first day at school. He wouldn't be the first pupil to freak out.

Kurt has been out of the chair for a month, and straight away was started on physical therapy. He can walk with a cane, and he walks with a limp as his right leg is still healing and getting stronger.

Burt was shocked to learn that Kurt was still suffering from nightmares, even a month after the attack. He thought they'd only last a few weeks then he'd be back to normal, but the psychologist said that it could stay with Kurt forever. Finn had stopped having nightmares after the first 2 weeks, but then he didn't have much of an encounter with the psycho.

The seniors smiled sadly on stage for the camera, knowing that they have come out of this whole experience closer and stronger as a group.

Blaine was driving him and Kurt to start their first day back at Dalton Academy. Blaine had to have a word with some of the students beforehand to tell them to be sensitive to Kurt's needs and to not be full on, and just act normal.

Burt talked with the headmaster at Dalton, and it was agreed that because Kurt missed quite a bit of school, he was able to retake his senior year next year, so he will be able to graduate with Blaine.

Blaine talked to Kurt, and persuaded Kurt to come to Dalton to start moving their things slowly into their room. Burt also asked specifically if the boys could share a room, as Blaine could be there for Kurt when he had a nightmare, rather than have Kurt wake up and find a stranger over him.

Kurt was on so much medication that Blaine lost count. He was on Zopiclone for his nightmares, Citalopram for anxiety and sleeping tablets, he had to take each twice in the morning every 4 hours.

Kurt seemed to sense that Blaine was thinking hard, so he reached his hand over Blaine's, whose hand was on top of the gear stick.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked playfully.

Blaine chucked. He looked over at his love, he looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes showing lack of sleep due to his nightmares, even when he was taking the pills. He just hoped moving to Dalton would really help him.

"Just thinking. Everyone is really excited we're coming to visit today." Blaine said excitedly.

"Let's just hope the Warblers have gotten over the Michael Jackson façade and Sebastard keeps his hands to himself," Kurt said dryly.

Blaine laughed at the nickname. He hadn't thought about the whole thing with the Warblers, only hearing that they were deeply sorry and would do anything to make it up to both him and Kurt.

As they pulled up into Dalton, Blaine got out of the car and ran to Kurt's side to open the door for him. Kurt grabbed hold of his cane tightly, to not fall over as he was still trying to regain his balance.

Kurt disapproved of the cane at first, saying, _"I feel like an old man!"_ But when Blaine told him it looked sexy, he gave in, only if he could _'bedazzle'_ it himself.

They both made their way to the front desk; the receptionist knew them very well, so just shook her hand at them, telling them to go straight through.

They walked through the corridors hand in hand; they passed the Warbler room when they heard humming. Blaine motioned for Kurt to go first. When they opened the door they were greeted by the Warblers standing in their ordinary line in front of the door.

[Nick]

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy you've got a friend in me  
Yeah you've got a friend in me

Kurt laughed with joy at the cheesiness of the song. Blaine couldn't help but smile, as he hasn't heard Kurt laugh like that since before the incident.

[Jeff]  
_"You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You got troubles and I got 'em too_  
_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_  
_We stick together, we can see it through_  
_'Cause you've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_

[Trent]  
_Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am_  
_Bigger and stronger too_  
_Maybe_  
_But none of them_  
_Will ever love you the way I do_  
_It's me and you boy_

[Sebastian]

_And as the years go by_  
_Our friendship will never die_  
_You're gonna see it's our destiny_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me"_

Kurt started wiping away the tears that had fallen while they sang the song. Both he and Blaine started clapping for their friends.

The Warblers slowly started to walk over to Kurt and Blaine. Nick was the first to open his arms out for Kurt to hug him. Kurt hesitated at first, while Nick grabbed him in for a bone crushing hug.

Kurt flinched at first, then reminded himself that they were his friends, and they were not going to hurt him. Kurt then had the courage to hug the rest of the Warblers, then went back to stand next to Blaine.

"Kurt, Blaine, you guys have been through a lot of shit, but we're here to help you, and give you a fresh start. And if you need us, anytime, anywhere, we'll be there with you through it all." Sebastian said.

Blaine wished he had a camera with him when he saw the look on Kurt's face at Sebastian's niceness.

* * *

It was the end of August already; Burt and Finn were packing the car with Kurt's bags for Dalton. Burt was worried about allowing his son to be so far away from home, especially what with everything that went on, but he actually thinks this will be good for his kid.

Ever since Kurt came back from Dalton, he seems to have improved mentally. He sleeps better, with only around 4 nights of the 7 with nightmares, which was huge progress.

Kurt was excited to be starting his final year in education. Carole and Finn practically demanded to drop Kurt off as well, so that's how we find the Hummel-Hudson's all packed into Burt's truck. They had already had the discussion about Kurt ringing at least three times a day, (morning, lunchtime and before he goes to bed) so Burt can sleep at night and not worrying about his biological son.

Kurt had also reset the webcam on Burt's computer, so he can at least see his face and see for himself how Kurt was doing.

After 2 hours, they reached the gates of Dalton where Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad and Sebastian were waiting for them. When Burt and Finn unloaded Kurt's luggage, all the boys pitched in and escorted his bags to his room (hopefully).

As Kurt didn't need to do anything, he turned around to face his family. He hugged Carole, who then kissed him on the cheek. "Make sure my dad isn't putting too much stress on himself, and make sure he eats healthily," Kurt whispered into her ear. She nodded in understanding, not trusting her voice to answer him.

Next, Kurt went to Finn, who wasn't ashamed to let the tears flow.

"I'm really going to miss you Kurt," Finn said, hugging Kurt as if he was going to disappear.

"I'll miss you too Finn, have fun in New York," Kurt smiled. He was so thrilled when Finn got accepted to do a Football Scholarship in New York.

"Hey, I'll save space in the apartment for you for next year", Finn grinned.

"Thanks" Kurt said, giving Finn one last hug.

Lastly, Kurt faced his dad, and Kurt couldn't hold the tears in any longer, and nor could his dad. Together, they cried into each other's arms.

"I'm going to miss you so, so much Kurt," Burt said.

"You to dad, I love you"

"I love you too"

Kurt then wiped away his tears, giving his family one last smile, before grabbing Blaine's hand. They turned and entered Dalton Academy, ready to start a fresh.

* * *

_1 year later_

Kurt was walking through the grass, ticking off in his head those he'd already visited. He came face to face with Rachel's headstone.

"Hey you, so I got accepted into NYADA, which is incredible. I kind of have the feeling you had something to do with this." Kurt chuckled. "My flight is tonight, and me and Blaine will be living with Finn, until we find ourselves a place of our own, god forbid. It doesn't feel right, going to New York without you, but when I get my first Broadway performance, I will sing as if you were there with me, when I win my first Tony, first of many I might add, I will dedicate it to you. Even though your not here on earth, your still a star, Rachel Berry." Kurt said, before getting up, and going off to visit the last grave.

"Hi mum, so I'm going to New York later, I got into NYADA. I just can't believe how fast the year has gone. I hope your looking out for my friends up there in paradise. I'll try and visit as often as I can when I come back to NYADA, but for now, farewell mum, I love you." Kurt kissed the palm of his hand and placed it on the grave, a watery smile appearing as he read the lettering on the grave.

He then stood up, and walked over to the car, where Blaine was sitting, waiting for him.

"You ready for this?" Blaine asked.

"I was born ready for this," Kurt grinned.

As they drove out of the cemetery, he knew it wasn't goodbye. It was never goodbye.

You never really say goodbye to the people you love.

"_Always you will be part of me  
And I will forever feel your strength  
When I need it most  
You're gone now, gone but not forgotten  
I can't say this to your face  
But I know you hear_

_I'll see you again_  
_You never really left_  
_I feel you walk beside me_  
_I know I'll see you again_

_When I'm lost, I'm missing you like crazy_  
_And I tell myself I'm so blessed_  
_To have had you in my life, my life_

_When I had the time to tell you_  
_I never thought I'd live to see the day_  
_When the words I should have said_  
_Would come to haunt me_  
_In my darkest hour I tell myself_  
_I'll see you again_

_I will see you again_  
_I'll see you again_  
_I miss you like crazy_  
_You're gone but not forgotten_  
_I'll never forget you_  
_Someday I'll see you again_  
_I feel you walk beside me_  
_Never leave you, yeah_  
_Gone but not forgotten_  
_I feel you by my side_  
_No this is not goodbye_

_No this is not goodbye_

_No this is not goodbye"_

* * *

**And that's it!**

**I'd like to say a HUGE thanks EVERYONE who stuck with me through this!**

**Stay tuned for my other stories! Especially Home Invasion…**

**Read "Wide Awake" while you wait :P**

**Songs used: Toy Story: You've Got A Friend In Me**

** Westlife: I'll See You Again**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	14. Final AN

**This isn't a chapter its an Authors Note.**

**So last night/this morning, I woke up to some amazing reviews on this story so thanks again.**

**However, I woke up to one not so nice review, saying the story was terrible and insensitive and I should take this story down.**

**I would just like to say a few things to that person:**

**1. There were warnings, so you didn't have to read it**

**2. Everyone wanted me to do this fic**

**3. There were only 2-4 chapters on the actual shooting, the rest was the recovery. So what's the problem?**

**4. If you don't like it, why were you reading it in the first place?**

**I won't lie to you guys that comment did make me really upset and it did bring my confidence in writing down a bit.**

**Which is why I decided if I receive anymore anonymous reviews from people hating me and my stories, I will delete fanfiction.**

**Sorry for the A/N but thought I should let you all know.**

**PS. If anyone DOES have a problem with my stories, private message me, don't post it on my story for everyone to read.**

**Okay?**

**Thanks again,**

**CrissColferCrowe**


End file.
